Emmett and Bella's Adventures
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: A series of crazy days starring Emmett and Bella. All of them are after Breaking Dawn, unless stated otherwise.
1. Can Vampires Get Drunk?

Author's Note- This is just a fun little one-shot that I wrote. I don't own a thing. Not the characters or Yo Gabba Gabba. My 'brilliant' friend loves Yo Gabba Gabba, so I was like, "Okay, why not?"

--

"Bye, love. I'll be back later." Edwrad kisses Bella goodbye.

"Come _on_ Edward! You'll see Bella in a couple of hours," complained Alice from the front door. But Edward did have a reason to worry. Bella would be home alone with Emmett. Anytime it was just Bella and Emmett, Emmett always talks Bella into some sort of crazy 'adventure'.

"I'm coming, Alice ! Just try to keep Emmett out of trouble please."

"Edward, I think I can handle Emmett for a couple of hours." They both looked over at Emmett who was standing on the couch watching Yo Gabba Gabba and singing, "There's a party in my tummy! So yummy! So yummy!"

"I'll see you when you get back. I love you." Edward walked out the door behind Alice and Bella went to sit on the couch.

"Okay lil' sis. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to sit on the couch and wait for Edward to get back."

"But that's no fun!" Emmett crossed his arms out stuck out his lower lip like a three-year-old.

"Fine, Emmett. What do _you_ want to do?" He thought for a minute and then he got a mischievous smile. "Emmett? What are you thinking?"

"Let's go to a bar!!"

"NO Emmett! We are not going to a bar! Edward would be furious!"

"Come on, Bella! Edward won't be back for a couple hours! I've always wanted to know if a vampire could get drunk. Please?" Then Emmett did the puppy dog face that always got Bella to agree to whatever he wanted to do.

"Fine, Emmett. But I'm not drinking at all!"

~5 hours later~

Edward walked through the door. "Bella! Emmett! Where are you?" Then he heard giggling coming from Alice 's room. "Bella? Emmett?" He found Bella sitting in a chair in Alice 's bathroom while Emmett did her hair and makeup. They were listening Hot n' Cold and were blaring the music.

"What happened!?' Bella turned, looked at Edward, and gasped.

"Edward! You're back!" She got up from the chair and stumbled-yes, vampires can stumble- into Edward's arms..

"Bella, what's that smell?"

"Nothing…" She covered her mouth, as if that could eliminate the smell.

"Let's go back home." Edward picked Bella up bridal style and ran back to their little cottage.

"Okay, Bella. Tell me what happened." Since Bella couldn't form a complete sentence she pushed her shield off and replayed the entire evening in her mind.

_Emmett and Bella were driving to the only bar in Forks. "This is going to be loads of fun Bella!" _

"_Whatever you say, Emmett."_

_They pulled up and walked in. Luckily, no one they knew was there._

" _Alice would never do this. Aren't you glad I gave you a break?"_

"_I guess this _is_ a break..." Bella said, looking thoughtful._

"_Maybe, for me getting you a break you can just have a _few_ drinks?"_

_Emmett made the puppy dog face again and she smiled._

"_Fine, but only one." Emmett shot his fist in the air and went, "Yesss!"_

_Bella laughed and rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, ummm… we're going to need 20 beers," Emmett said to the lady behind the counter. _

"_20!? Emmett, I hope you plan on drinking 19 of those. I told you, I'm only drinking _one_!"_

"_Come on, Bella! Live a little!" The lady put the drinks in front of Emmett with a smile that was a little friendlier than normal. Emmett put 10 of them in front of Bella without looking twice at the woman. "Okay Bella. On three. One, two, three!"_

_With a sigh, Bella began to drink the drinks in front of her._

_Then everything went black._

Edward laughed, still holding Bella in his arms. "Well, one good thing came from this experience. Carlisle will be happy to know that vampires can in fact get drunk."

"Edward, I'm really tired." Bella layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Bella, you can't sleep. But I have a feeling that you will have one of the worst hangovers ever."

~The Next Day~

Bella sat leaning over the toilet with Edward holding her hair as she threw up.

"Maybe now you'll think twice before you decide to go to a bar with Emmett."

Bella looked at Edward. "Shut up."


	2. Vampire Deer

"Emmett, I just hunted yesterday! Why am I out here!?" I was in the forest with Emmett. Apparently there was something out there that was so urgent that I had to drop everything and follow him out into the forest near the house.

"I told you Bella, there is a tree that's been bitten! We have to cut it down before it can finish the transformation so that it won't wreak havoc upon the people of Forks! " He concluded his speech by over-dramatically throwing his arms into the air.

"All right, Emmett. Show me the 'vampire tree'." He took off and I easily followed him to a tree that, instead of being the usual green was a very pale green. It also had two holes that were a little purple around the edges.

"No one else believed me when I told them there was a vampire biting trees. I guess they took the term 'vegetarian vampire' a little too literal," he said with a wide grin.

"That doesn't look like a vampire bit it. If a vampire had bitten it, it would be a crescent." I made a trace of a crescent mark with my right hand and as I did so it showed my mark from James.

"Well then, , what bit the tree?"

"I don't know, Emmett, why don't we Google it?" My remark was sarcastic, but Emmett's face brightened at the sound of Google. He ran off towards the house. I sighed and caught up with him.

He was already typing away at the computer with a chair right next to him. I sat down and looked at screen.

"You think it's a vampire _deer_?"

"Well, you ruled out a regular vampire, so what else could it be?" He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes never the screen.

"You never cease to amaze me." I laughed shaking my head.

"Thanks!"

"Emmett, I don't think that was a compliment" Edward walked in and gave me a kiss, pulling a chair next to me. "What's going on?"

Before I got a chance to answer Emmett said excitedly, "We're Google ling vampire deer!" Edward just looked at Emmett then back me.

"Vampire deer?"

"Emmett found a tree that he thinks was bitten by a vampire. But I told him it couldn't be a regular vampire because the mark wasn't a crescent, it was two big holes." I showed Edward my mark and he flinched a little. After all this time he still feels a little guilty about the James incident.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He nodded his head.

"So you think it was a vampire deer that bit the tree?" Emmett nodded excitedly. "How did the deer become a vampire?" Emmett's grin faltered a little but he quickly explained. Before his mouth was open, Edward was shaking with silent laughter.

"This is how it happened. One of us was out hunting and bit it. But whoever had bitten it didn't drink enough to kill it! So after three days, it awoke. Since deers are herbivores,"

"Wow, big word for Emmett," I whispered to Edward. But of course with his super vampire hearing Emmett heard me.

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyways, since deers are herbivores it doesn't drink blood, it drinks the sap from trees!" He just sat there smiling proudly.

"I will say this, Emmett, you really thought that through." Edward shook his head which I noticed was a movement often used to describe Emmett. Just as Edward was about to get up and leave, Emmett began to jump up and down in his seat. I took my shield down and though, "_I think Emmett's been spending to much time with Alice." _Edward just smiled and nodded.

"What is it Emmett?" He pointed to the screen. Edward and I both leaned forward and looked, with amazement, at the screen. In big, bold letters it said, "WARNING: VAMPIRE DEER ON THE LOOSE!

LAST SEEN NEAR FORKS, WASHINGTON!"

Edward just walked out of the room, wide eyed and head shaking.

"SEE!? I TOLD YOU!!" Emmett then began to do a little dance and repeating, "I told you so, I told you so."

"Yes, Emmett, you told me so." He just walked out with a proud smile, no doubt going to tell Rosalie.


	3. Wally World

**Bella's POV**

"Please Bella? Please Bella? Please Bella? _Please?_" Emmett begged me again.

"NO! We are not going to Wal-Mart, just so you can buy toys!"

Then Emmett brought out his not-so-secret weapon. The puppy dog pout. That was what he used to persuade me to do some stupid thing. And guess what? It worked again.

I sighed in defeat. "_Fine!_ We can go to Wal-Mart." He started bouncing and clapping his hands.

"We're going to Wally World! We're going to Wally World!" He chanted that the whole way to the car and the 25 minute trip to the nearest Wal-Mart.

He jumped out of the car and ran into the store. I was proud of his self-control. He was running at a human pace. I followed him and he immediately ran to the toys.

"Emmett, don't you think that you're a little too old to be buying toys?"

"They aren't for me, silly. I'm going to get something for everyone in the family."

He started putting objects in the buggy and I could tell which object belonged to what person. I laughed and we went to the register to pay for the 'toys'.

Emmett and I walked in the house and saw everyone sitting in the living room. Nessie was sitting in Edward's lap. They were reruns of Hannah Montana- Nessie's favorite show.

"We brought presents for everyone!" Emmett yelled holding up the bags. That got _everyone's _attention. "Sit in a circle and I will distribute the presents." They formed a circle in the middle of the floor.

"For Carlisle," Emmett pulled a toy doctor set out of the bag and handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle looked like he thought Emmett might be joking, but Emmett being Emmett was 100% serious.

"For Esme," Emmett gave Esme a baby doll. It had a mini bottle and clothes. I think she actually liked the gift and if she could, I think she might have been crying.

"Hurry up Emmett! I want to know what I got!" Alice was _so_ impatient sometimes.

"Alright, alright." He reached into the bag and brought out a fake crystal ball. Apparently Alice hadn't seen that coming because she looked shocked.

She held it in front of her as if she were trying to use it. "I foresee great pain in your near future, Emmett." He just laughed and continued passing out presents.

"Awesome! Thanks Uncle Emmie!" She hugged him and ran upstairs, probably to Edward's old room.

"Now, Edward." Emmett gave him a DVD.

"Edward Scissorhands? Really, Emmett?"

"Now, last but not least, Jasper! I think this will help." Jasper took a small bottle out of Emmett's hands.

"Antidepressant pills."

"Rose, yours is in the garage." I guess because she was Emmett's wife, she expected him not to get her some stupid toy. But she was oh, so wrong. I waited for the scream…

"YOU REPLACED MY CAR WITH A BARBIE JEEP!?" She came inside looking murderous. She stomped upstairs and slammed the door.

Nessie giggled. "Aunt Rosie's mad. Be careful Uncle Emmie." He grinned.

"I think I'll be okay, kiddo. Don't think I forgot about you." He pulled out of the bag one of those Hannah Montana guitars that played a song when you pushed one of the buttons. **(A/N- I don't know if that is how they work, but for now, lets just pretend.)**

"Awesome! Thanks Uncle Emmie!" She hugged him and ran upstairs, probably to Edward's old room.

By now Edward was on the floor laughing, Jasper had swallowed _all_ of the pills, and Carlisle and Esme had walked out shaking their heads and laughing.

Emmett came over to me and said, "I think they all liked their presents!

--

**This was originally the first one that me and my best buddy came up with. What do you think? Also, **_**please**_** read my other two stories. **


	4. Youtube

I was sitting on the couch with Nessie in my lap. I was reading her Romeo and Juliet. She, like me and Edward, loves the classics. But then Emmett walks in with a video camera.

"Say hello Bella!"

"Em, who exactly am I saying hi to?"

"The viewers of Youtube, of course." I sighed, closing the book.

"Nessie, go find your dad and ask him to finish reading the book to you. Tell him that I have to stop Emmett from doing something stupid again." She ran from the room with the book in her hands, her curls bouncing up and down.

"Emmett, why are you putting that on Youtube?"

"I shall be the next Youtube sensation!" Than he put his hands into fists and put them on his hips like Superman.

"Yeah, sure you will."

"I will! Just you wait!"

~1 Month Later~

Emmett brought that stupid video camera _everywhere_! And he always added a commentary. He had put a lot of videos on Youtube and it was starting to annoy everyone in the family. Except for Nessie. She loved it when he would video tape her doing something. Finally, we had had enough.

"How about for spring break we take a family vacation?" Carlisle has announced the day after we got out of school for spring break.

"Awesome! Where to?" Emmett had punched his fists in the air.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to New York. It isn't often sunny there, so it will perfect." (**Again, I don't know if that is true, but just go along with it.)** "But Emmett, you can't bring your camera." Emmett's face showed he was devastated.

"Please Carlisle?" Emmett got down on his knees and begged.

"No Emmett. That's final. Everyone start packing. We are leaving in a couple hours."

~In New York~

**Em's POV**

I was mad at Carlisle. He wouldn't let me bring my camera! I can't become the next Youtube sensation if I don't put up any videos!

"I think you'll live." I glared at Edward, who smirked. Stupid mind reading vampire. '_Stay out of my mind!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Trust me, I'm trying."

We were all walking around a mall with Alice leading us. A couple of girls that passed us did a double take.

"Is that Emmett Cullen?" One of them whispered.

"Lets go find out!" They ran towards us and stood in front of me.

"Hi, umm… are you Emmett Cullen?" The tall red head was obviously flirting with me. I put my arm around Rosalie, who kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

She looked shocked to see Rosalie and kinda stuttered an answer. "We are all _huge_ fans of your Youtube videos. Everyone we know –and we know a lot of people- love your videos."

"That's great! Thanks for watching!" We walked away and I looked at Bella.

"I _told_ you I would become a Youtube sensation!" I did a little victory as Bella rolled her eyes and everyone else laughed.

--

**I don't think this one is as good as my others, but tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism!**


	5. Ghost Hunters part 1

**Bella's POV**

"Why am _I _always the one stuck babysitting Emmett?" Edward hugged me.

"Because neither of you want to go visit Zafrina and her coven. We'll only be gone for a week. I love you." He kissed me and walked out the font door.

I sat down beside Emmett who was watching Ghost Hunters. The T.V announced, "_On this episode of Ghost Hunters TAPS searches for spirits in the Sunshine State."_

"I wish TAPS could come here," Emmett whined.

"But this house isn't haunted." Then Emmett got the mischievous smile that said he was up to something.

"Yet."

--

**Rhode Island; TAPS headquarters**

Jason and Grant walked into the room where Kris told them where they were going next.

"Alright, this is a very interesting case. A woman in Forks, Washington said that she and her family have experienced a lot of unusual things and that it has gotten her and her husband concerned for their three-year-old daughter."

"We'll be right there," Jason said immediately. They always thought that the cases that included children should be investigated first.

Jason, Grant, Tango, Steve, and Brian started packing the trucks up with the equipment and getting ready to go all the way across the country.

--

**Bella's POV**

"There is no way we are _ever_ going to get away with this Emmett!" I just sat on the couch after I got off the phone with the woman who told me that TAPS was going to be there in at least three days.

Emmett just sat next to me, smiling like an idiot. "Sure we can, Bella. Think about it, everyone else is gone for two weeks. TAPS is going to be here in two days," he put up two fingers. "It only takes _one_," he put up one more finger, making three, "night for them to come and investigate. Then, it'll probably take two more days for them to get back." He put up another two fingers for a total of five. "That's no even a full week, and, in case you forgot, everyone is gone for _two full weeks._"

I was astonished. He had really thought about this.

"Yeah, but what if this case is one of the ones that they do a live airing on and, for some reason, the family is watching. I may be mistaken, but I think the Amazon does have a TV, or two."

"And why exactly, little sis, would they be up at midnight watching Ghost Hunters?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"I know hwy they would be up at midnight," this made Emmett grin. "But I don't know why they would be watching Ghost Hunters." I thought for a minute. "I know! They're flipping through channels and they see the house on the TV. I think they would notice if their house was on TV, so they want to see why." I smile in victory, but Emmett quickly brought me down.

"I don't care, Bella. We are going to be on Ghost Hunters, so get over it." I tried glaring at him, but he was unaffected. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine! You win. Let's get the house ready."

I was going to ask what he was planning on doing during the investigation, but then decided I didn't want to know. But if he went all out (like he normally does) then I feel sorry for the poor TAPS people that don't have a clue what they are getting themselves into.

--

**I've decided that I'm going to turn this into a three (**_**possibly **_**four) chapter 'adventure'. For those Ghost Hunters fans, I would really like you to tell me if I may have gotten anything wrong with that little bit that I put in about TAPS. I also want to really thank everyone for the support! Please read The Imprinting Disaster (you can find it on my page).**


	6. Ghost Hunters part 2

**I'm watching Ghost Hunters as I'm typing this! How great is that timing.**

**I know I haven't said this in a while, but you should all know by now that I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore, I do not own anything from Twilight. Honestly, what would SM be doing on when she could be making hundreds of dollars by publishing it?**

**--**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett and I were getting things ready for TAPS who were going to be here in about five hours. There were three loud bangs from the door that made us look at it. Alice's voice came from outside.

"EMMETT CULLEN AND ISABELLA CULLEN! _WHAT_," she stormed in followed by Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. "ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING!?"

Emmett's face looked paler than normal, if possible, at being caught by Alice.

"See, Emmett! I told you we forgot something! We didn't count on the future seer."

He cursed under his breath. "We're going to be on the next Ghost Hunters episode!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Edward asked, coming to my side and giving me a quick kiss.

"Because, think of what an awesome episode that would be! We could cause all sorts of things to happen, and they wouldn't be able to explain it! They would be _so_ freaked out!" Everyone looked at me in shock. They expected that kind of thing from Emmett, but not me.

"Hey, little sis, when did you come over to my side of this?" He looked proud. He knew that if I wanted to do this, then Edward would. If he could get Rosalie, than our combined persuasive power would get Alice. Jasper, of course, would then follow. I didn't have to read minds to know what was going through his head.

I shrugged. "I think about the time Alice just about broke the door down."

"I hope you don't expect us to help you with this," Alice said, crossing her arms. "I don't want Esme to blame this on e. Even though her first choice might be Emmett."

I turned to Edward. "Please?" I looked at him in the way I've learned will get just about anything. I thought I saw a hint of surrender in his eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly that it came.

"Alice is right."

"Please," I tried again. I gave my best puppy dog look. In the end, he surrendered.

"Fine, I'll help." I grinned and I noticed that Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, grinning in victory.

"Come on, Alice, you know you want to. Just think of what you could do!" I begged her.

She groaned and gave in. "FINE! You win! Jas, you'll be helping, too." He just nodded.

"We need someway to be able to communicate with out them knowing," I said.

Alice's eyes lit up and I knew she was just as excited as Emmett. "I have the perfect thing!" She ran upstairs and was back in less than a minute. She had a black bow that had six pairs of headsets.

"Alice what are these, why do you have them, and where did you get them?" I was only slightly shocked to see her with these, which is what scared me the most- that I expected her to have these.

"They are microphone and ear piece headset. You put it on like this," she put on eon and put one on me. "And we can hear each other. With us being able to talk at vampire speed, they won't be able to hear a word." She smiled proudly. "I have them because I found them over the internet and thought they might come in handy at some point. I think that answers your last two questions.

"Alright, then. Everyone, put one on. When they get here, Edward, you stay with me, and everyone else go hide outside somewhere." I gave everyone orders and they all nodded.

Later, when they got here Edward added, "'Go hide outside' does not mean you can go to our house and 'explore'!" Emmett cursed again.

Before Edward and I answered the door, we slipped off our headsets. and When Jason and Grant walked in they were followed by cameras, which didn't bother us. We were used to being constantly being filmed due to… annoying habits Emmett used to have.

"Hi, I'm Grant and this is Jason."

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen." I shook their hands.

"And I'm her husband, Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. If you could give us a tour of the place, then that would help us to know where to put our cameras and things," Jason said politely.

"Sure." I pushed off my shield and screamed to Edward, "_Help!"_ He nodded and led us towards the piano.

"Almost every night our daughter will wake up and say that someone is downstairs playing on the piano. Obviously, every time we come down and check-"

"No one is there," Grant finished Edward's sentence. He nodded.

"Alright, where to next?" Jason asked.

"Just by these windows, actually," I said. I led them over to the windows. "A lot of times, we'll see a shadow pass right across the windows." I made a motion with my hand, sweeping it across the windows.

"Is that all?"

"No, actually. When our daughter, Renesmee, is in our bedroom she says she hears children talking to her and playing," Edward said, leading them to his bedroom.

"Also, we tend to wake up in the middle f the night because the bed will be shaking violently." I laughed to myself when Edward said this because I thought of what Emmett would do.

"That's it."

"Well, thanks a lot. We're going to go get set up ad then in the morning, we'll go back to our hotel, review what we caught, and come back to show you," Grant said as he and Jason shook our hands.

We walked downstairs and while they went out the front door we went out the back and into the forest where we ran to where everyone was waiting.

"Does everyone have their headsets?" Alice checked us all and made sure we had them. She then started giving us a pep talk. "We need to scare them so bad that they don't even want to be in the state of Washington. We need to know where everyone is at all time. Put you hands in," she ordered. "On three, Team Cullen. One, two three," we all shouted Team Cullen.

Then she got a mischievous smile that made me think that maybe Emmett and I shouldn't have called the TAPS team. "Let the games begin."

--

**I want you all to review and tell me what you think. Also, I would like to thank luvemmett for making the wonderfully awesome story titled Let The Games Begin. It's hilarious, so I suggest that you all read it. That is where I got the 'inspiration' for the last line!**


	7. Ghost Hunters part 3

**Bella's POV**

We all stood watching from a distance as they all started setting up equipment.

Alice had taken control and had given us all orders. She had assigned everyone partners that we were supposed to stick with. It was her and Edward, Rose and Jasper, and me and Emmett, since we had come up with the original idea of calling TAPS.

"Does everyone know where they go first?" Alice asked for the thousandth time.

"_YES_, Alice. We _all_ know exactly where we're supposed to be. You've only told us a thousand times," Edward said. She just growled and glared at him.

The team was all gathered in the middle of the living room. "Let's get started. Grant and I will start upstairs in the bedroom. Steve, I'll let you know when you and Tango can come and trade with us." Everyone nodded as Jason spoke. They all left except for Grant and Jason. They turned out all the lights and went upstairs. I looked around, not realizing how late it was.

Alice froze and groaned. "Change of plans. Edward, you and I are going to stay in the living room with the piano. Jasper and Rosalie, you two try and scare away the rest of the team so that it's only Jason and Grant, alright?"

Rosalie grinned wickedly. "That'll be no problem." As if to show how easy it was going to be, she started filing her nails.

Alice pretended to wipe away a tear. "I'm so proud of you." She had obviously seen Rosalie's plan. "Now, Emmett and Bella, I want you two to go upstairs. And _don't get caught_!" Emmett did a mock salute while I just rolled my eyes. "Alright, Team Cullen lets break!"

We all went to our different places, Emmett and I upstairs. While Jason and Grant weren't looking, we ran under the bed.

"Did you feel that? That breeze?" Grant asked, walking over to check that all the windows were shut.

"Yeah, I did." I could tell they were baffled, but they let it go.

"So, they said that their daughter hears children playing and that the bed with shake violently." Grant nodded as Jason spoke.

Jason laid in the middle of the bed while Grant sat in a chair.

"If there is anyone with us in her, could you please make a noise, or shake the bed. Do something to let us know you're here." Grant said.

Emmett looked at me, asking if he should shake the bed. I shook my head and mouthed, "Not yet." He nodded and told me that I should try to imitate children playing.

I tried my best to sound like little kids laughing, and apparently it was a good imitation because Jason and Grant looked kind of shocked.

"Could you talk to us like you do to the little girl that lives here?" Jason got up from the bed and walked next to Grant.

Suddenly, there was piano playing coming from downstairs.

"Do you hear the piano?" Grant stood up, walking towards the door.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, just as confused as Grant.

They walked downstairs, but Emmett and I didn't dare come from our hiding spot in fear of getting caught.

**Edward's POV**

Alice told me to start playing the piano while Jason and Grant were upstairs. I started playing. Just as I was getting to the crescendo I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Alice signaling me to come back to where she was.

Jason and Grant came down the stairs and went over to the piano. They seemed to be baffled by where the sound came from.

"_Edward! I have a perfect idea! I want you to walk in front of the windows, like you see sometimes," _I could hear the sarcasm in her thoughts. "_It'll really freak them out, especially with what they are about to hear from the rest of their team_." She was smiling in a way that, honestly, scared me a little. For someone so small, she can be really dangerous.

So I kept to the shadows, but walked across so that they could see my silhouette. I stopped for a minute and they just looked at me and I ran away so fast that, to them, it looked like I had disappeared into thin air.

Their radio beeped and they picked it up saying, "Steve, what is it?"

A panicked voice was on the other end. "Jay, Grant, we can't stay here. There is no doubt that there is something here. And it's not just a harmless spirit, it's dangerous and if we don't get away from here _right now_-" then there was only static.

My first thought was, _What did Rosalie and Jasper do to them?_ But then I heard three thoughts, and they were only unconscious. A low male's voice that I couldn't tell was Jasper's at first came over it. "_Leave_._ Now._ Or we _will_ harm you. You've been warned."

Then it was dead. The thoughts that ran through their heads were ones of panic.

_What are we going to do? We have to get out of here, but we can't leave the others._

"Jason, what do you think we should do?"

"We have to finish the investigation," was all he said. Grant nodded and they headed back upstairs, but both of them were having doubts about coming here.

**Back to Bella's POV**

I heard everything that went on downstairs, and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Jasper's "threat".

Jason and Grant came back upstairs and sat on the bed.

As soon as the touched it, Emmett began to shake it, sending them flying towards the wall. Rosalie jumped in through the window and let her hair fall down around her face. If I didn't know it was her, I would be scared out of my mind. Which is exactly how I can describe Jason and Grant.

They were sitting against the wall and were frozen with fear.

Rosalie said in a low, dangerous, and pretty creepy voice, "We told you to get out. We warned you, but you didn't listen. Now," she paused and Jasper was next to her. "you'll pay the price."

They started to slowly advance on them, but they had enough sense to get up and run downstairs, completely forgetting about the equipment they had dropped when they were knocked off the bed.

Rose and Jasper were gone in a flash and I ran after them, hiding behind the piano downstairs.

They stumbled down the stairs a little and in the middle of the living room was Rosalie and Jasper. Now, because of some light thing Alice had installed before the TAPS came over, Rosalie and Jasper looked even creepier.

They growled and Jason and Grant practically flew out of the room, and into the van, which held the rest of the team.

Once they were gone we all stood in the living room and laughed at their reactions.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to see this on TV," Emmett said with a huge grin.

--

**What did you think? Did it live up to expectations? The next chapter will be when Carlisle and Esme see this on the television. That will probably be really short, but I'm also going to give you a little information about the next adventure! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!!!**


	8. Ghost Hunters part 4

**Bella's POV**

It's a month since the TAPS team has been here and Carlisle and Esme still don't know. That shocks me because I would have thought that with Emmett and him big mouth he would have let something slip.

Everyone was in the living room and Alice was flipping though the channels. When she passed the Sci-Fi channel Emmett flipped out.

"Change it back! Change it back!" He jumped up and down.

"Only if you calm down." Alice said with a smile. He stopped jumping, but that may have also because Jasper was putting off waves of calmness.

"_On this episode of Ghost Hunters, TAPS investigates a fear filled house in Forks, Washington." _Pictures of the house came up on screen along with a couple of me and Edward.

Nessie, who was sitting in Edward's lap, started shouting, "Mommy and daddy are on TV!"

Carlisle an Esme, on the other hand, were not as excited. "_This_ is why you left in the middle of our visit to the Amazon coven?" When we nodded Esme said in a low voice, "Unbelievable."

"And just who had this "brilliant" idea?" Carlisle asked? All hands pointed at Emmett who had a grin on his face. Nessie giggled. "Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head, but was laughing a little, so we knew we weren't in trouble.

Emmett grabbed the remote out of Alice's hand. "Let's watch it!"

**~1 Hour Later~**

At the end of it Carlisle had a small smile, but Esme was not happy. "I can not believe you did that! What on Earth were you thinking!?"

"We were thinking that we wanted to be on the next Ghost Hunters episode," Emmett said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

She was about to say something but Carlisle stopped her. "Honey, just let it go. No one was hurt. It's fine." She nodded her head and went outside, probably to go work on her garden. Something she does when she is stressed. Carlisle followed her out.

"I thought we would get a lecture for sure." Emmett said.

"Thanks to Carlisle, we didn't. But I'm not sure he'll do that again, so, Emmett," I looked at him. "Next time you want to do something stupid, please leave me out of it!"

--

**I couldn't think of any other way to end it. My next idea for Emmett and Bella's Adventures is that they start a band. Like it? Please review giving anything that you think will make the next chapter funny. If I use anyone's ideas, then I will mention you in the Author's Note. Something like, "I want to say thanks to (insert names here) for giving me some of the ideas in the chapter!" So, please review! Thanks to every one for reading! Also, if you haven't read Be My Girl by Lani aka Bubbles then you should! It's an awesome story and I love it! Thanks again!**


	9. Rock Band part 1

**Sorry about the long wait. I really wanted to update over Spring Break but I didn't have access to my computer, and it has all my documents on it. But here it is, finally! I want to say thanks to two people- without them, the story wouldn't be as good as it is. Those people are ****Katie Clearwater and VampireGirl01. Now,****on to the story! I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**--**

**Bella's POV**

I sat next to Edward, my eyes closed and my head leaning on his shoulder, listening to him play Clair de Lune on the piano. The rest of the family of the family was away doing whatever it is that they needed to do. Everyone except Emmett.

He came thundering down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face. He stopped in front of the piano and cleared his throat, as if he were about to say something important. Edward stopped playing and I opened my eyes.

"Are you going to say something, or just stand there?" I asked him. He was probably going to tell up about his latest scheme.

"Now that you mention it, there is something I would like to tell you both. You remember my Youtube channel, right?" How could we forget? We nodded.

"Well, a lot of people have started making bands and posting videos up. I have decided that I want to make a band, too."

I stood up. "I know exactly where this is going, and I refuse to be involved in any of this." I went and sat down on the couch, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Bella! Why not?" He whined like a 4-year-old.

"Because I don't know how to play an instrument, that's why!" Edward sat next to me.

"You could always song, love." I glared and pushed my shield off. _Whose side are you on!?_ He flashed me his crooked smile and looked back at Emmett.

"Who would play what instruments if the rest of the family agreed to this?"

"You, Eddie, you play the keyboard of course, and Rose would play the guitar."

"Wait- Rosalie plays the guitar? I never knew that." I said. Edward pulled me into his lap.

"It was a hobby Rosalie took up not to long after changing," he explained to me. I nodded.

"Alice would do special effects and stuff like that, while Jasper plays the bass guitar." I didn't question about Jasper, but I did have another question for him.

"What about you Emmett?"

"I, little sister, will play the drums." Figures. Emmett loves to hit things. "And you will sing."

"No I won't. I already said, I don't want to be a part of this."

Edward spun me so I was facing him. Then, unleashing the full power of his eyes, pleaded. "Please, Bella?" My will power crumbled to dust the second I looked at him. He could have gotten me to do anything and I would have said yes.

"Fine. I'll do it," I grumbled.

Both boys grinned and Alice skipped in through the front door with Rosalie and Jasper close behind her. Alice was smiling, Jasper had an amused grin on his face, and Rosalie looked uninterested. Rosalie sat next to Emmett while Alice happily plopped into Jasper's lap next to me and Edward on the couch.

"I take it you know what's going to happen?" I asked them.

"Yep! And before we start making our first video, we should think of a name," Alice answered.

"How do we do that? It's not like we're all going to agree on something." I silently agreed with Rose. I looked around and when no one said anything I got up and went into Carlisle's office. I came back out with a dictionary in my hands.

I sat back down in Edward's lap and began to explain. "When I was in 5th grade my class did a sort of team Olympics type thing. My team couldn't decide on a name so we got a dictionary, opened to a random page and a random word and called ourselves that. We ended up being Team Planets."

Alice gasped. "That is _such_ a good idea!"

"That _is_ a good idea," Jasper said, surprised.

"I can think of good ideas, thank you very much," I said defectively.

Edward chuckled and kissed my hair. "Brilliant."

Rosalie nodded, and Emmett didn't have to say anything. I could tell by his grin that he approved.

I flipped the dictionary open. The first word was Saturday. I did it again, and got ballroom. "I guess the band's name is Saturday Ballroom."

Alice looked thoughtful for a second. "That does sound kinda cool, actually. I love it!" She clapped her hands.

"Saturday Ballroom it is!" Emmett said. He put his hand out. "On three, ready?" We all put our hands in, Rosalie somewhat reluctantly. "One… two… three, SATURDAY BALLROOM!"

Alice got a distant look in her eyes, the same look she got when she looked into the future. "We have exactly one week before Carlisle and Esme get home. Let's get to work."

**The Next Day**

"Alright, is everyone in there places?" Alice asked.

"Alice, do I have to wear this?" I whined. She had insisted that I wear a mini skirt and a royal blue halter top.

"Yes," she snapped. "Now stop being a baby, and get ready." I sighed.

"Which song are we playing first?" Jasper asked.

"Umm…. All We Know by Paramore. That was the 3rd song on that list I gave you," answered Alice. She had given us all a list of 10 songs yesterday that we had to memorize by today.

She got behind the video camera she had set up and turned it on. "And… action!" She pressed the record button and we started to play.

_We tried so hard to understand, but we can't_

_We held the world out in our hands and you ran away_

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows_

'_Cause all we know is falling, it falls_

_Remember how, 'cause I know_

_That we won't forget at all_

I was nervous at first, but I looked at Edward who gave me a look that clearly said I was doing well. He smiled his crooked smile and all my nervousness went away.

_Now we can follow you back home, but we won't_

_Is this what you have waited for? Just to be alone?_

_It takes some time to let you go, and it shows_

'_Cause all we know is falling, it falls_

_Remember how, 'cause I know_

_That we won't forget at all_

_You never, you never said_

_This wasn't what you wanted_

_Was it, was it?_

_This isn't what you wanted_

_This isn't what you wanted_

'_Cause all we know is falling, it falls_

_Remember how, 'cause I know_

_That we won't forget at all_

Alice was grinning from ear to ear when she pressed the stop button and said "That… was… _awesome!_" Everyone else had similar looks, including me.

Edward swept me into his arms and kissed me whispering in my ear, "You did wonderfully." I knew if I could still blush, this would be one of those times.

"Now Emmett, get the video up." Emmett nodded to Alice and hooked the camera up to the computer. We all sat around him as he got the video up and posted in less than five minutes.

"Come back in ten minutes and you can see what people think of our performance," Emmett told us.

"Come on," Edward tugged my arm. We went outside and ran, with me following.

We arrived in our meadow and I didn't hesitate to lie down next to him. He pulled me closer, my head resting on his chest.

We hadn't been laying there for five minutes and Edward's phone rang. "What, Alice?" He snapped. "Already? Okay." He hung up and pulled us both off the ground. "Emmett wants us back home. Apparently, a lot of people have already commented the video.

"In less than five minutes?"

He grinned. "You'd be surprised at the amount of losers who have nothing better to do on a Saturday." I rolled my eyes with a smile and we raced home. He ended up winning (showoff).

When we walked in the living room everyone else was already gathered at the computer and Emmett was reading the comments out loud.

"Here is one about Bella." I hid my face in Edward's shirt, afraid it would be something horrible. "_ That girl singing is H-O-T hot! Is she single? Do you think you could hook me up?_" My head shot up in shock as Emmettlaughed. Jasper was trying to hold in his laughter, Rosalie was shocked (probably because nothing was said about her), Alice was just saying "Now aren't you glad I made you wear that!?", and Edward's eyes had gone a little bit darker and his grip on my waist tightened a little.

"Looks like Eddie boy has a little competition!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, don't call him that. You know he hates it," I said in my husband's defense.

"But that, dear sister, is exactly _why_ I _have_ to call him that."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Alice interrupted. "Enough of this. We have to get ready to perform the next song. No time for a wardrobe change. Just get in your places and get ready to sing Decode. Number one on the list."

"Alice, do we have to sing another Paramore song?" Emmett whined.

"Yes," she snapped. "I really like the band, so we're singing another of their songs. This time, Rose, you sing backup." Rosalie nodded.

"And… action!"

The music started and I got myself ready.

_How can I decide what's right _

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well._

_How did we get here? _

_I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own (I'm screaming I love you so)_

_On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well._

_How did we get here? _

_I think I know_

There was a pause as the music played. I saw Alice give me thumbs up and mouth, "You're doing great!" Then I started singing again.

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves._

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well._

_How did we get here? _

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you._

_It might kill me_

_But I want it to be true_

"Cut! Bella, that was great! Are you sure you weren't in chorus, or anything, back in Phoenix?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure," I laughed.

"Let's get this baby up on the internet!" Emmett yelled. Again, he got it up in no time, and we didn't bother leaving. We just had to wait a couple of minutes and there were comments already being posted. I scanned some of them and was confused.

"Emmett, why do most of these say things like, 'I'll try to come'? Come where?" I asked him.

He looked a little nervous, but at the some time excited.

"What could possible posses you to do that!?" Edward asked him.

"It was partly my idea!" Alice chimed in.

"Would someone care to explain! Not all of us can read minds and see the future!" Rosalie yelled.

"We are going to be hosting a concert. Right here at the house. In the video description I put our address, the time, and date of our concert," Emmett explained excitedly.

"Dude, Carlisle and Esme aren't going to be happy when they find out a bunch of humans were here," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"But here is the beauty of it. They aren't going to find out. I put the date as the weekend before they get back." He looked smug. Until I looked back at the date.

"Actually, Emmett, you put the weekend they get back as the date." I pointed at the screen and Emmett's face fell.

"We'll just have to hope that they get here after the concert," Alice said. "And I'm not looking ahead to the concert because I don't want to see how you guys do," she explained miserably. She hated not to be able to check things like that. But when Alice makes a promise, even to herself, she keeps it.

She was back to her bouncy, energetic self in no time. "If we want that concert to be amazing, we have to start right now."

She pulled everyone to her room so we could plan. I just prayed that this weekend would come and be over with as quickly as possible.

--

**Obviously, it's not over. But I really want to get this up for you guys. This is the longest I've ever spent on a chapter. I hope you guys liked this one, and I'll hopefully have the rest of it up soon! Thank you all for reading and thanks again to ****Katie Clearwater and VampireGirl01! I also have to give credit to one of my friends in real life. Her band's name is Saturday Ballroom and tht is how they came up with the name. I think it's a pretty cool name, so I used it. **


	10. Rock Band part 2

**Here is the rest of the adventure. I feel like I should mention that I don't own the characters. I haven't said that in a while, because I think having to put a disclaimer is stupid. But I won't waste your time with my little rant. Sorry about the wait! I've been super busy with school and everything, and I haven't had a lot of time to type!**

**--**

It was the weekend of the concert. And the weekend Carlisle and Esme come home. I was so worried that they would get home and see all of our fans (which I can't believe we have any). On the bright side, we could blame it all on Emmett.

We were all in the backyard setting up the stage lights. I still have no clue where Alice got everything, but I'm not going to ask.

Right now, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were putting up the lights at the top. To a human, they would be extremely heavy. But to us, we only need three people because it would be difficult getting it up there with only one.

"Perfect! Right there. Now, we need to hook up the microphones and speakers," Alice ordered. I looked at the placement of the lights. There was one right above where I would be standing.

"Alice," I whined, "why does there have to be a spotlight on me?" I know I sounded ridiculous, but I am still the same shy Bella, and I don't want a spotlight.

"Because I said so," she answered without looking up from her little clipboard.

I crossed my arms over my chest and suck my bottom lip out, lie an immature five-year-old. Emmett was rubbing off on me too much.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my pouting lip which turned into a smile. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." I nodded and we walked into the garage to get the instruments.

Once we stepped into the garage I grabbed Rosalie's and Jasper's guitars. Edward grabbed his keyboard, but blocked the door.

"Bella, why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried," I said very unconvincingly. He had a small smile.

"Sorry to tell you this, love, but you can't lie very well." He set his keyboard down and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just worried that I'll mess up in front of everyone," I said, looking down.

"You did fine when Alice was filming us."

"Yeah, but it was only her. Plus, I had no clue that so many people watch Emmett's stupid videos." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He kissed me and pulled away too soon for my liking. "We'd better get these instruments to the stage. Alice is having a nervous breakdown.

"I AM NOT! NOW YOU TWO GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE NOW!" Alice screamed.

"Yikes. We better do what she says." I ran to the backyard and Edward was close behind me.

I looked at Alice, who had Jasper trying to calm her down, and Emmett, who had Rosalie talking to him. I looked at the broken light on the ground and didn't need to ask what had happened.

Alice took a deep breath. "I'm alright now. I'll clean that up and you guys get onstage and practice the first song."

"Which would be…?" I asked.

"Like A Knife, Secondhand Serenade, the second one on the list." She answered.

I got in my position and waited while the beginning music played.

_I dream a lot, I know you say_

_You've got to get away_

_The world is not yours_

_For the taking is all you ever say_

_I know I'm not the best for you_

_But promise that you'll stay_

'_Cause if I watch you go, you'll see me wasting_

_You'll see me wasting away_

_Because today you walked out of my life_

_Cause today you're words felt like a knife_

_I'm not living this life_

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain_

_And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same_

_These streets are filled with memories both perfect and in pain_

_And all I want to do is love you but I'm the only one to blame_

Normally my memories of when I was human were blurry, but as I sang those lyrics, I was abruptly overwhelmed with pictures from when Edward left that was so clear that I dropped the microphone and ran as far away as I could.

I distantly heard some one yell y name but I kept running all the way to the meadow. I sat down in the middle and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them.

I put my head down and closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the images.

"Bella?" Edward sat next to me and I looked up. He pulled me into his lap and I buried my face in his shirt and dry sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered in my ear. He knew what I had been thinking about.

I looked up and he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm alright. Just, the song reminded me of when you left and I remembered everything so clearly. How I felt, how I looked. The dreams I would wake up screaming every night from…" I said softly, looking down.

"I'm never going to leave you like that again. I still feel horrible that I ever did. I love you," he said, tilting my head up and giving me a sweet kiss.

Just those few sentence made me feel better.

"Do you want to go back? You don't have to sing if you don't want to," he asked me.

"I'll go back and sing. I'm alright now." I stood up and held his hand as we walked back to the backyard.

We silently got back on the stage and got in our places. I noticed that the area in front of the stage had the red velvet ropes around it. Must be where the audience is going to be.

Alice poked her head out of the door and said, "It's time," with a smile.

That was our cue to run behind a curtain and wait until she introduced us.

"Alice says that we're going to sing the last five songs on the list which are," Edward paused and waited for Alice to tell him, "Fix You, A Twist In My Story, and Stay Close, Don't Go. Those are the Secondhand Serenade songs and the last two are Paramore, Misery Business and That's What You Get." He paused again. "In that order, she said."

Everyone nodded and Edward put an arm around my waist, pulling me gently closer to him.

"You'll do fine," he whispered in my ear, to softly for the others to hear.

A couple minutes later Alice came back around the curtain and told us to get ready.

Over the speakers we heard her announce, "And now presenting, Saturday Ballroom!" There was a lot of cheering and yelling as we walked onto the stage. Emmett and Rosalie walked out first and Emmett had on what might be the biggest smile I've ever seen. Then out walked Edward. Jasper walked last with me so that he could send waves of calm just to me.

I walked to my spot in front of everyone and got ready for the first song, Fix You.

**A/N- I'm not going to put all of the lyrics for the first couple of songs. That would take WAY to long.**

The song ended and everyone was cheering and clapping and yelling. After a couple of seconds, Alice signaled to start the next song, A Twist In My Story. Personally, it was one of my favorite songs.

The next couple of songs went that way. Finally, we got to Rosalie's favorite, Misery Business.

**Carlisle's POV**

**A couple minutes earlier**

"I hope everyone is okay," my wonderful wife said. We were driving back from our week vacation. I took her hand to try and comfort her.

"I'm sure they are perfectly fine. What's the worst that could have happened?" She looked at me with panic in her eyes. "Okay, forget I said that. Esme, I'm sure they're okay. Remember, Edward and Bella are with the, and you know that they wouldn't let Emmett do whatever he wanted." She nodded her head and was silent the entire way back.

We pulled up to the house and saw dozens of cars surrounding the house. Alice was waiting at the front door, and letting people in. She spotted us and froze. She closed the door, and was back in a couple seconds.

"_What_ on earth could they be doing?" Esme exclaimed.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her. She listened and her face was confused.

"Come on; let's go see what they're doing." She stepped out f the car.

As I got out, I yelled, "Alice Cullen!" She would have heard me even if I hadn't yelled, but that would have looked suspicious in front of all the humans.

She waved and I made a motion to come here.

"H-Hey Carlisle. And Esme." She was rocking on her heels and paying with her hands. She also wouldn't at me or Esme.

"Alice Cullen, what are all these humans doing here!? What is going on in the backyard?" Esme was firm, but not yelling.

"Nothing," Alice said quickly and was gone.

We went to the backyard and were shocked at what we found. Humans all over the yard, cheering. There was also a huge stage built.

"Are those…" Esme couldn't even finish her sentence.

I nodded my head.

**Bella's POV**

"_Guys! Red alert! Carlisle and Esme are back!"_ Alice's voice came over the little earpieces she made us put on before the show. I knew my face looked panicked as soon as I spotted them. But unfortunately, we couldn't stop in the middle of the song.

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change._

Both of them looked shocked and surprised. I looked back at Edward who had his eyes closed and shaking his head. I could guess some of his thoughts. Some were probably like, "Why did I let Emmett do this?"

That last couples of minutes were the longest of my life. I knew that as soon as everyone was gone, we were going to get in _big_ trouble. I was right.

Carlisle and Esme had us all sit in the living room. No one was saying anything. Carlisle was pacing and Esme looked disappointed.

I bowed my head. I hated it whenever I got that look from either of them. Even more than when I would get that look from Renee or Charlie.

"Who was the genius that came up with this plan?" Carlisle asked as he stopped pacing and stood I front of us. All hands pointed at Emmett. "That's what I thought."

Emmett, being smart for once, didn't say anything.

"As your punishment, you are to clean _everything_ at a _human_ pace," Esme said. "And don't you _ever_ think of doing this again," she scolded. That time, she was talking to everyone.

Emmett got up and got started. When he left the room, Carlisle addressed us.

"I am very disappointed in all of you for letting Emmett do this. Not only that, but you joined him."

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't want anything to do with this from the start. Edward made me," I said pointing my finger at him.

"Edward! I would have thought you would have had enough sense not to go along with this!" Esme said, clearly shocked.

Edward bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry." Then, amazingly, he started to cry. "I don't know why I didn't stop him."

Everyone stared at him silently in amazement.

"Edward, are you alright?" He looked up at me and nodded his head. Then he glared at Jasper.

"Very funny, Jasper," he said in a tone that was obvious he didn't find it funny at all.

"Whoa dude, I didn't do that. I swear," he held up his hands in surrender.

After a second Edward nodded again and mumbled a sorry. I looked from Edward to Jasper. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone laughing. I looked and he froze.

"Nathaniel!" Everyone's head shot up and looked to where I was pointing. (**Read the author's not at the bottom and I'll explain about this character**)

He materialized for everyone to see and fell on the ground laughing.

"How long have you been here!?" Alice shrieked.

He stood up and tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laugher. "Since the very beginning when Emmett first said he wanted to start a band. I've been here the whole time, and all of you were to busy to notice me. Not even Bella here saw me. She was the one I was worried about."

"Nathaniel, I thought I told you, you weren't allowed back here," Carlisle told him sternly.

"Yeah, but when I heard that you two were going away for a week, I figured this was my chance. Plus, I really wanted to see Bella again," he winked at me, which got a growl from Edward.

I pushed m shield off. "_Edward, whatever he's thinking, just ignore it. Carlisle will get rid of him and if he won't leave, well, I don't think anyone would have a problem if you kicked him out yourself._" I rubbed my hand up and down his arm soothingly as I thought that. He took a deep (and unneeded) breath and nodded.

"I don't know what Bella did, but I would thank her if I were you, Nathaniel. She just saved your life." Jasper told him.

"Interesting…" Nathaniel mumbled to his self.

"You've had your fun, now leave," Carlisle ordered.

"I'll leave… for now. Be careful, 'cause you never know when I'll decide to pop up." Nathaniel smiled mischievously and walked out the front door.

"If he comes here again, I will personally rip him to shreds. Nobody messes with my family _and _tries to flirt with my little sis," Emmett said protectively.

"Aww, Emmett. You're like the big brother I never had," I said as I got up and hugged him.

"The Cullen kids have to stick together." He had a big goofy grin and gave me what I like to call his big bear hug.

"That's very touching, Emmett, but you still have to clean all this up," Esme told him, walking into her and Carlisle's room.

Emmett cursed, walked into the kitchen, got a mop and broom and started cleaning.

--

**The character Nathaniel, like the Twilight characters, doesn't belong to me. It belongs to ****isabellsah cullen and her story Is Your Fridge Running. It is a hilarious story, and I love it! If you want to understand Nathaniel's power, than you should go read her story. Thanks isabellsah cullen, for letting me use your character! **

**Also, I need some ideas for the next adventure. If I use your idea, I'll give you credit. Please help!**


	11. Paintball part 1

**For this adventure, I would like to give a thank you to ****darklust34. Although, I did change it a bit. But I hope you like it!**

**--**

Everyone (including Carlisle and Esme) was sitting in the living room watching Figure It Out on Nick GAS (**for those of you who don't know the GAS stands for Games And Sports. My brother loves it.**)

"Emmett, can we _please_ change the channel?" Alice asked for the tenth time that hour.

"No! I want to see if they figure it out!" Emmett answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

I was sitting on Edward's lap. I laid my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. He rubbed my arms soothingly.

"Don't worry, love. This is the last episode," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank God," I said back. I hated this show. It was so annoying.

Once the show was _finally_ over Emmett hopped up.

"I know what we're going to do today!" He exclaimed.

"You've been watching too much Phineas (**did I spell it right?**) and Ferb, dude," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"You watch it with me every singe time, so you just shut up!" he yelled, very immaturely.

"Both of you be quite!" Rosalie said.

"As I was saying, today, we are all going to have a paint ball war!"

Carlisle and Esme were about to say something but he held up a finger.

"Not in the backyard or anywhere around the humans. And house." He quickly added when he saw Esme's look. "There's this awesome place in Seattle. Jasper and I have been there a couple of times."

"It's an awesome place," Jasper added.

"Carlisle, that sounds okay." Esme turned to Carlisle.

"Alright," he nodded his head. "But, if there are humans around, be careful," he warned in a serious tone.

"Awesome! Come on everyone!" Emmett turned towards the door, but Alice and Rosalie were going in the complete opposite direction- upstairs. He turned. "Uh, girls, the door is this way."

"We have to change. Come on, Bella." Alice said.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head and popping the p at the end. "I'm fine with what I'm wearing."

"Bella, come on," she said, sternly, but with a hint of a whine.

"I think I'll stay right here, thanks."

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't make come down there and get you."

"You won't. Edward will protect me, right?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Of course I will." He kissed me neck and looked at Alice.

I smirk at her. We both knew I had won this one.

"Fine!" She said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back. "One question, though. Why are we whispering? Everyone can still hear us, you know."

I giggled. "I know. I just like whispering."

"You never cease to amaze me," he chuckled.

We just sat like that until Rosalie and Alice came back.

"Can we at least put a little make up on you?" Alice begged.

"No. I'm fine the way I am." I was getting better at refusing Alice when she wanted me to play Bella Barbie.

We stood up and Edward kept his arm around my waist the whole time.

"Finally! What takes you girls so long! I'm just glad Bella isn't into all that, or that would have taken a whole lot longer," Emmett complained.

"You're welcome, Emmett."

"Now, let's go! Everyone in the jeep!" Emmett ordered like a drill sergeant (**right word?)**.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Jasper did a mock salute with a grin.

Since there was limited room, Emmett drove, Rosalie was in the passenger seat, and Alice was in Jasper's lap and me in Edward's.

The ride to Seattle wasn't long (thanks to the crazy fast driving of Emmett), but it certainly was loud. Emmett had insisted that we listen to Barbie Girl over and over the whole way there.

"Please make it stop!" I whined to Edward

"Sorry, love. I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Yeah, but you've been playing with my hair the whole time."

"What exactly does that have to do with anything?"

"At least _you've_ had something to do!"

He just laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Luckily for you, we have arrived.

He was right. We all got out and Emmett stood looking at the building, awe clear in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Paintball Emporium," he said. **(lame name. couldn't think of anything else.)**

"Wow," I said unenthusiastically.

"Just wait until we get inside!" He ran inside like a little kid in a candy shop.

I rolled my eyes and pushed off my shield. It was so easy now, it barely took any effort. _He's too excited to just be playing paint ball._

Edward laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. He whispered too low for the rest of the family- who were all inside the building now- to hear. "Emmett is _always_ this excited. No matter what it is. I would have thought you'd have noticed that by now.

I giggled and we walked inside with my head resting on his shoulder.

The outside didn't show just how big the inside was. There were different types of paintball guns and paint balls all over the place. The walls looked as if paint had just been splattered with paint (which was more than likely).

There was a guy that looked to be about 19 at the counter. He forced a fake smile on his face as he put down the magazine he had been looking at. His name tag said "Anthony".

"How may I help you?" He asked politely.

I didn't understand anything Emmett told the guy except six vests and pink, blue, and red colored paintballs. But Emmett seemed to know what he was talking about because before long, the guy had given me some protective padding.

Edward, who had seen my clueless expression, started helping me. "Thanks," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed I couldn't even get the padding on by myself.

He finished and hugged me to him, kissing me for a moment. "Anytime," he said.

"Come on you two lovebirds; let's go into the room where we shall have a paint war!" Emmett said. At the word war he held his paint ball gun like a sword and made light saber noises.

"He is such a dork. But don't worry, honey, I still love you," Rosalie kissed his cheek and he grinned.

"What about teams? I want to be on Jazz's team!" Alice squealed. Jasper looked at her lovingly.

"I like that idea. How about we're with our partners?" Rosalie suggested.

"Alright, so that'll be three teams. Alice and Jasper with pink, sorry man," Emmett said as he handed Jasper the pink paint balls to load into his and Alice's paint guns. Jasper just shrugged as if he didn't mind. "And Edward and Bells with green," he handed us the green ones and Edward had to load mine because I didn't know how. "And me and Rose with red," Emmett handed Rosalie some paint balls and she loaded as if this wasn't her first time.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled excitedly. Emmett ran (at a human pace), the rest of us walked like normal people into the room that had a lot of paint stains on the walls.

There was a giant timer on the wall that let you know how much time was left.

"Don't worry; Emmett isn't as good as he says. Jasper, on the other hand, is actually better than he lets on. He's the one you should worry about," Edward told me.

"Whatever, you're just jealous because I'm better than you," Emmett stuck his tongue out.

"I would be careful, Emmett. I've come here with Edward before, and he can kick your butt. I think you're going to really regret some of the things you've said to him before," Jasper warned with a slight smirk.

"What about you? Both of us have said stuff to him. Why don't you have to worry?" Emmett asked.

"Because, while he may be able to beat you, I'm not sure he could beat me," Jasper told him.

"But I won't be alone- I've got Bella." Edward said proudly.

"Oh, now I'm scared. Like Bella could ever beat us at paintball," Emmett said with a confident smile.

What he didn't know- but Edward did- was that, back in Phoenix, I was the best paintball player in my entire school. And I went to a big school.

"Your time starts- now," a deep voice came over the intercom. Everyone ran in different directions as the timer started.

I have a feeling this will be a very interesting game of paintball.

--

**What did you think? Please review! Also, I was wondering if it bothered anyone that the last couple of adventures involved most of the family and not just Emmett and Bella. If you could tell me that, that would be great.**

**One more thing- could you please go read my other story called Trouble In New York. I don't think a lot of people are reading it, and I would like to try and get that as successful as this story is. Thanks a lot!**


	12. Paintball part 2

**Now, something you should know is that I've never played paintball before. I have, however, been to the zoo before, which is what the next adventure is, thanks to VampireGirl01. But, you'll have to excuse me if this doesn't live up to your expectations. **

**Also, I've gotten some reviews saying that it doesn't seem like Bella would have played paintball before. I have to agree. My friend begged me to put that in there, thinking it would be kinda ironic, clumsy Bella good at paintball, so I did. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**--**

Edward tugged my arm and pulled me behind one of the plastic walls they put in the room. He put his finger to his mouth, signaling to be quite. Then he tapped his forehead near his temple to tell me he was reading someone's mind.

I pushed my shield off. "_Don't you think it's a little unfair for Emmett and Rosalie? You can read minds and I can push my shield off, so we have no problem communicating. Alice can just see where everyone is, is the room, and Jasper could find us because of our emotions. Emmett and Rosalie don't have anything to help them."_

Edward just shook his head. He stopped and drew and "Em" in the air and pointed around the wall. I nodded.

I stepped around the wall and shot a green paintball. It hit Emmett square in the chest. I grinned.

"Well, well, it looks like clumsy little Bella's good at something after all," he said, surprised.

"She's not clumsy anymore, Emmett," Jasper said. Emmett spun around and Jasper hit him with pink.

"Pink really isn't your color," Jasper said.

Emmett being Emmett, had to be theatrical. He fell to the ground, holding the spot on his chest where the pink had hit him, and gasping, like he was dying.

By now everyone had gathered around him and was laughing.

"Go on… with out me… Rosalie. I… love you," he gasped and let his head fall back, his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Get up, you idiot," Rosalie said laughing.

"Hey, aren't we having a paint ball war?" I asked. Edward had snuck away and right when I spoke and everyone's heads were looking towards me and away from where Edward was, he shot everyone with paintballs. Even Emmett who was still on the ground.

Alice squealed, Rosalie looked furious, Emmett was shocked, and Jasper was o the ground laughing at everyone.

Edward came next to me and looked at the mess we had caused.

"Now, you're going to get it," Emmett lunged at me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I tried to sound mad, but I was still laughing.

"Okay," he said and dropped me on the ground with a smile.

Edward shot Emmett again. "What was that for?" Emmett asked, annoyed that Edward had managed to hit him three times.

"Jasper told you before, this is payback."

"I told you his was good, Emmett." Jasper said.

Edward nodded and Jasper and him began to use up all the rest of their paintballs on Emmett, who had dropped his gun when he had picked me up.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were all laughing. We handed our guns to Edward and Jasper.

"Rose, baby, a little help?" Emmett said, trying to stop the paint alls from hitting him and failing miserably.

"Sorry, but this is way too much fun to watch," Rosalie said, laughing as one hit him in the face.

Once the boys had used up there ammo, Emmett tackled Jasper first, and they were all wrestling. Only problem was, Emmett was outnumbered. It didn't help that the people against him could read minds and control emotions. Edward and Jasper won without much effort.

Everyone was laughing when the voice over the speaker said, "You're time is up. Please exit the room and return all gear." We all out and was met by Anthony.

"Thank you for coming to The Paintball Emporium. Please come again and have a nice day." He spoke in a monotone voice and sounded as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

"That was so much fun! We should do that again!" Emmett said, once we were on the road driving home.

"Bella, how come you never told us you played paintball when you were in Phoenix?" Jasper asked me.

I shrugged. "It just never came up."

We listened to Alice's Evanescence CD the rest of the way home, much to Emmett's displeasure. When we got back to the house, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, watching Myth Busters.

"Did you have fun?" Esme asked.

While Alice and Emmett them full details of what happened, Edward and I went to the meadow.

It was a rare sunny day and it made us both sparkle.

"At least one good thing came out of this," I told him

"And what would that be?"

"Now, whenever Emmett gets on your nerves, just take him back to the paintball place and you can exact **(I just learned that word in Language Arts class)** your revenge. You know he's too stubborn to not go back. He'll want to try and beat you," I said matter-of-factly.

All he did in response was laugh and hug me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

--

**Tell me what you think please! I've already got a lot of the next adventure written down on paper, so all I have to do is type it up and finish it! I'll try to have it up soon!**


	13. Field Trip to the Zoo

**As I put in the last chapter, this idea is from VampireGirl01. Thanks a lot! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**--**

I was driving back towards the house from the books store because I was in desperate need of some new books. I was thinking about how calm Emmett had been he past few weeks. Nothing crazy had happened, and everything was normal. Or, as normal as it ever is in a house full of vampires. But I was interrupted by my vibrating phone.

The caller ID said Emmett. "Hey Emmett. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, everything is fine. I've been a good little boy," he replied.

"If you've a good boy then why did you call?" It wasn't normal for Emmett to call. Normally, he'd wait until I got back to the house.

"Why do you think I want something? Is it so hard to believe that I'd just want to call my favorite sister and see how it's going?" He asked, as if he was offended.

"Yes, now why don't you just tell me what you want and maybe I'll be nice and say yes," I teased.

"Did you know that one thing I've never done, and really, _really_ want to do is go to the zoo?"

"No, I did not know that. Go on," I said suspiciously. I knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"I know that you went to the bookstore, and I also know that you're not home yet, so I was wondering if you would just meet me at the zoo," he said so quickly that if I had still been human I would never have been able to understand him.

I laughed. "Sure, I'll meet you at the zoo. Only one problem… I don't know where it is."

He gave me directions as I drove and I was there in less than 20 minutes.

I parked next to his huge jeep and stepped out of Edward's Volvo. Emmett grabbed me and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks so much Bella!"

I giggled at his excitement. "You're welcome, Emmett. But why'd you ask me?"

He sighed as if explaining something extremely simple to some one extremely dumb. "Because you're the funnest."

"Emm, how many times have you gone to school?" I asked him.

"Umm… at least 20, why?"

"I would think that someone who has been in school at least 20 times would know that 'funnest' isn't a word," I said to him with an amused smile.

He just rolled his eyes and looped his left arm through my right and began skipping like a little girl.

"Come on, Bells, skip with me!"

I laughed and began skipping. We had to stop, though, so he could buy the tickets.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love. How was the bookstore?" I smiled at the sound of Edward's voice.

"It was good. I got two new books," I told him.

"Which ones?"

"The first two Night World books**.**" **(I have those books and I love them!**)

"Bella, come on!" Emmett tugged on my arm.

"I've got to go. Emmett and I will be home soon. I love you, bye!" I said quickly before Edward had time to reply.

"So, what should we see first?" Emmett asked, swinging his arms back and forth.

"I don't know, let me see the map." He handed it too me and I looked over it. "We could go see the lions, tigers, or bears-"

"Oh my!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and laughed at his joke.

"Seriously, let's go see the bears!" Emmett said, excited.

"Okay, they are… that-a-way!" I said pointing my finger in front of us.

We ran to the cage where the bears were.

"You know, bear are a lot cooler than I thought. Emmett-" I stopped and looked at where he was standing. _Was_ being the key word.

"Emmett?" I said again. I looked back at the cage and he was _inside_ wrestling with the bears.

"EMMETT CULLEN! Get back here!" I yelled. He stopped for second.

"Its fine, Bella. Don't worry! I won't hurt them," he said, waving his hand as if it were no big deal.

"Emmett! Get out right now. Or I _will_ tell Carlisle and Esme," I threatened.

He just rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, then. Don't get out of the bear cage. I just won't ever do anything fun with you again," I shrugged my shoulders and turned around and began to walk back towards the entrance. I counted to three before I heard his voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm out!" He ran (at human pace) to me. I turned around.

"I'm still telling Carlisle and Esme." He hung his head. I sighed and took his hand. "Come on, let's go see the monkeys." He smiled again and we went to the monkeys.

We had gone through the whole zoo when we passed the bears again. He grinned mischievously and was gone in a flash.

I ran over to the cage and saw him in the shadow, biting one of the bears.

"Emmett Cullen, if you don't get your butt out of that cage _right this second_ you can _forget_ about doing anything with me for at _least_ a week," said a voice from behind. I turned around to see a furious Rosalie, a worried Edward; a slight amused Alice, and a mixed up Jasper.

Emmett was back in a flash at Rosalie's threat. He did the safe thing and kept his mouth shut.

"You're coming home. Now," she said. He followed her back to his car.

He turned around and mouthed, _you called them?_ He didn't look happy. He turned back around before I could answer.

"Don't worry, tomorrow, he'll be back to his normal self. He'll probably be making jokes about this," Edward said.

"You're right," I agreed.

Sure enough, the next day Emmett was back to making jokes and being a pain in the butt for the rest of the family.

--

**I need some ideas for the next adventure! So send in your ideas, please!**


	14. Concert In Vegas part 1

**For this adventure, I would like to thank ****Mrs Nicole McCarty Matthews. While reading this, I would like you all to read carefully and see if you can catch a hint at one of the previous adventures. Also, I know the title is Concert In Vegas, but don't be fooled. The fact it's in Vegas doesn't matter much. I just had no other ideas of what to call it.**

**--**

"Ugh," I groaned as I sat up. I was in Edward and mine's bedroom, lying on our bed. I rubbed my head and snapped my eyes shut. I had a horrible headache that didn't improve when I started to panic. Vampires aren't supposed to get headaches.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" A soothing voice came from my left and I launched myself into his arms. Edward chuckled and rubbed my back soothingly as I buried my head into his chest.

"What happened?" I groaned again. Edward just chuckled. "Glad you find my pain amusing," I muttered.

"I think I can answer you question, dear sister," Emmett said as he strode into our room.

"What do you want Emmett?" I snapped.

He stood beside the TV and popped in a DVD. "I think this will answer _all_ of your questions," he answered with a sly grin.

_Emmett appeared on the screen and I could tell he was holding the camera himself. "Hey Bella! When you wake up, you probably won't remember anything that happened, so I'm going to video tape everything!" With a grin the camera was off of him. He was downstairs in the living room. He walked out the backdoor and ran the rest of the way to our little cottage. "Oh Bella!" He didn't even knock, he just barged right in. I had been busy making lunch for Renesmee._

"_Emmett, don't you know it's polite to knock," I said._

"_Yeah, but this is important!"_

"_Okay, what is it? But first, could you please turn off the camera?"_

"_No! This is so important that it must be documented."_

_I sighed as he smiled even more. "Fine. What is so important?"_

"_Have you ever heard of the band…Linkin Park?" He asked._

"_Yeah, they're one of my favorite bands," I said, continuing making the sandwich for Nessie._

"_What would you say if I told you that I had two tickets to one of their concerts?" He asked, pulling two tickets from his pocket and waving them in front of my face._

_I gasped, and dropped what I was doing to give him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are officially the best brother-in-law ever!" I squealed as I grabbed one of the tickets._

"_Poor Jasper; I don't know how he'll take the bad news." Emmett said, shaking his head in mock sadness._

"_I think he'll live," I said as I giggled._

"_Well, come on, get packing. The concert is in Las Vegas, so we're going to be gone for a couple days."_

"_Emmett, I can't be gone a couple days! And besides, is it safeto go to Vegas? I mean, isn't it really sunny during the day?"_

"_Sure you can, Bells. Isn't Edward taking Nessie on a hunting trip over the weekend?" I slowly nodded my head. "So, we'll leave tonight, a couple minuets after them, and we'll get back late on Sunday. And yes, it is sunny during the day, but the concert is at night. So, we'll just stay inside during the day. I've got it all worked out. Don't worry your pretty little head over anything," he said, patting my head. I rolled my eyes._

"_Fine."_

The screen was cut off, but after a few seconds of blackness Emmett's face was back on the screen.

"_After we left, we got on a plane to Las Vegas. Once there, we checked into our hotel. And don't worry Eddie, Bella and I had separate bedrooms," he said winking._

Edward growled and glared at Emmett.

"Dude, it was just a joke! I wouldn't dream of doing that! I've got my Rosie," he said with a grin.

I rubbed Edward's arm and kissed his cheek. He calmed down and pulled me to sit in his lap.

"_Anyway, after that, we headed over to where the concert was, but not before stopping at a certain place… let's watch what happened."_

_Emmett was driving his jeep-_

"How did you get your jeep to Las Vegas? We flew there!" I interrupted.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out," he said in a taunting way.

"He asked Alice to drive it down there for him," Edward whispered into my ear, giving me a brief kiss. Emmett just glared and pouted, and continued the video.

_Emmett was driving his jeep and as I held the camera. _

"_Uh, Emmett, we just passed where the concert is going to be."_

"_I know, but we have to stop somewhere else first," he said with a smile that clearly said that I wasn't going to like where he was taking me._

"_A bar!? No way, nuh-uh. I still remember what happened last time, and I am in no rush to experience that again," I said, shaking my head. _**(there was the reference. That was one of my favorites!)**

"_Come on! Please," he said, whining and pleading. I quickly gave in to him. _

"_Fine, but just one. This time I mean it." He grinned and rushed us inside._

_He walked up to the counter and said, "A couple beers and the biggest bottle of the strongest stuff you have!" He looked at me and said, "You said one. You didn't specify one shot, one cup… or one bottle."_

_I banged my head on the table._

I buried my face in my hands. Edward rubbed my back. "How could I have been so _stupid_!?"

Edward kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, love. At least no one got hurt… right?" He asked Emmett. He realized that he didn't have a clue what could have happened after we left.

"You'll to watch to find out!" Emmett pressed the play button and it resumed.

_Instead if seeing Emmett first, you saw me grinning stupidly. _

"_This is what happens to Bella when she gets drunk," Emmett said from behind the camera. I was dancing (more like stumbling) around in an awkward circle trying to sing what might have been Shadow of the Day. _**(A Linkin Park song, if you didn't know) **_It was loud, but incoherent. _

"_Bells, what you doing?" Emmett asked, trying not to laugh._

"_I'm singing and dancing for you!" I said with the same stupid grin._

"_Yes, it's very good, but come one, we need to get to the concert."_

"_Okie-dokie artichokie!" I said giggling. I began to stager in a random direction. _

"_Uh…Bella? The car is this way."_

"_What? Oh! I knew that!" I walked to the car. The camera went to Emmett._

"_This is going to be a very interesting night…" He shook his head, like the rest of the family often does to him._

--

**I'm leaving it there because I want to know what you guys think before I finish it. Did it live up to your expectations? If you have an idea, I'll be happy to add it too my list. I've already got ideas up to number 11, thanks to all my wonderfully awesome fans! And I thank you all for that. If things stay the way they are, then I don't plan on ending these anytime soon. Don't forget to tell your friends about this and don't forget to review!!! Thanks.**


	15. Concert In Vegas part 2

**Sorry guys (and girls)! I've had writer's block. But hopefully you like this very short (not so great) chapter!**

**--**

Edward was still rubbing circles in my back. I felt horrible and it didn't help that I had just thrown up.

"Let's continue the video, shall we?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Just fast forward to the concert," I said miserably. Edward chuckled and I glared at him. That shut him up.

"Can do!" Emmett fast forwarded to a stage where a band was playing Runaway. I whimpered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"That's my favorite song and I don't even remember it!"

He chuckled and kissed my hair.

I saw my self jump on the stage, and that's all I could bear to watch.

"Okay, show time's over. I can't stand to watch that," I buried my face in one of the pillows after I had taken the DVD out and broken it.

"That's okay Bella, I have lots more copies," Emmett taunted.

"Emmett… you had better get out now," I threatened with a hint of a growl in my voice.

"Oh, scary," he said in mock horror. Edward growled in response.

"Okay, okay. No need to get crazy here! I can tell when I'm not wanted." Emmett backed out of the room.

I let myself fall back on the pillows. "I can _not_ believe I did that."

"It's okay, love. You just need to practice saying no to Emmett, that's all," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, but was unable to keep a smile off my face.

--

**Short chapter, I know. But I REALLY want to get the next adventure up! (Which won't be up until I get at least 3 reviews. Easy, right?)**

**If you review this chapter I'll give you a special sneak peak of the next adventure! **

**Ideas or suggestions are **_**always**_** welcome!**

**Please, please, **_**please**_** check out my other story Trouble In New York. If you read that one (and send a review for it) I'll give you even more of the next Emmett and Bella Adventure. **


	16. ChuckECheese part 1

**I hoped those of you who read the sneak peak liked it! Now, he's the rest of it! **

**FYI- Bella is human in this one. Don't get confused.**

**The lovely person who sent in this idea is *drum roll* ****emmettandrose4ever!**

**--**

Carlisle was at work. Esme was off buying a new dining room table after Emmett and Jasper had broken it while arm wrestling. Every one else was sitting in the living room- me in Edward's lap, Alice in Jasper's next to us, and Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the love seat- watching Rosalie flip through the channels.

Every one was relaxed. Except me.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear to low for any one else to hear, which was amazing considering they were only a couple feet from us.

"Emmett's been unusually calm the last couple of days. I'm worried he's going to do something... crazy that'll probably involve me, and you know that if he begged enough, I'd say yes! Plus, Carlisle and Esme aren't here to put a stop to it!" I whispered all of this quickly in his ear in just one breath.

He chuckled and kissed my temple before answering. "Its fine, love. His thoughts are centered on Rosalie, as usual."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and relaxed. Unfortunately that only lasted a couple seconds.

A commercial for Chuck-E-Cheese came on and at the same time Emmett grinned Edward said, "Emmett, no!" while Alice said, "Emmett, yes!"

Those of us who didn't have super powers like mind reading and future-seeing looked at them with the same quizzical looks on our faces. Emmett was just grinning as if he had won the lottery.

"Please!" Emmett begged Edward.

"Yeah, please?" Alice chimed in.

"NO!" He said, pulling me into his lap.

"_What _is going on!?" I asked for the sake of all of us.

"Emmett," Edward said accusingly and with emphasis, "wants to go to Chuck-E-Cheese."

"And _Eddie_," Emmett began.

"Do _not_ call me Eddie."

But Emmett continued as if Edward hadn't spoken. "And Eddie won't let me. He's just a party pooper that wouldn't know fun if it came and bit him in the-"

"Emmett, you are not going to Chuck-E-Cheese. That place in for children. Besides, you'd probably hurt all the little kids," Rosalie told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Please Rosie?" Emmett turned to her. When she showed no sign of giving in he said, "I love you?" He made it sound like a question. He gave her the puppy dog look. She sighed, smiled and kissed him.

"You're lucky I love you."

Emmett pumped his fist in victory.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked sweetly, sitting in his lap. She put a small pout on her face. Oh, she's good.

"Aw, Ali, you know I can't say no when you do that," Jasper said in defeat. She kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"Way to stay strong Jasper," I told him. He just shrugged.

Alice looked at us smugly. "4 against 2, we win!"

"TO CHUCK-E-CHEESE!!!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up with on fist on his hip and the other pointing to the door like a super hero.

He ran to the door with Rosalie behind him. Alice jumped up and taking Jasper's hand, led him out the door.

"Do we really have to go to Chuck-E-Cheese?" I asked Edward.

"Who else is going to make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" He tried to get up, but I managed to get him to sit back down.

"But if he gets into trouble- because you know he will. He's Emmett- and we're there, then we could get blamed for letting him get into trouble. If we don't go, we can't be blamed!" I told him. It was a weak defense, but it was the best I could come up with.

He sat down beside me and took both of my hands in his. I looked down at my lap, not able to meet his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what's _really_ bothering you. What's the _real_ reason you don't want to go?" He asked in a soft, comforting voice.

"When I was six I had a… bad experience at a Chuck-E-Cheese," I began quietly.

"It was the first time Renee had ever taken me there and, being a six-year-old, I was really excited. So, naturally, I ran around and I played with other little kids." I stopped for a moment, and then continued, looking at him. "You know that thing at the top, where you get in and it has the fake steering wheel? It has windows in the front. You pretend you're driving a car." I waited for him to nod before I finished. "I fell asleep in there. The person who woke me up was one of the employees. They were closing and making sure there was no one left. Renee had forgotten me. I was really upset, but that was only because I was scared. Now that I look back, I don't really blame her. Hat's just how she is," I shrugged. Then I looked back down again, my cheeks heating up when I remembered why I was telling him the story.

"So, you don't want to go because… because you're afraid we'll forget about you?" He asked slowly, not a hint of humor in his voice. I didn't nod, but he already knew my answer.

He kissed me, not so gently, I might add, and whispered in my ear, "I could never forget you. You're too important to me." **(Might sound cheesy, or whatever, but I felt like putting that in)**

I blushed at his words and stood up. "Come on, if we don't get there soon, Emmett is going to have a fit." He chuckled and walked me out to his car where he politely opened the door for me.

"After you, madam," he said with a bow and my favorite crooked smile.

I ginned back and did a fake curtsy. **"**Why thank you, sir." He just laughed and got into the driver's seat.

Even with Edward's crazy fast driving it took over 30 minutes to get to the nearest Chuck-E-Cheese.

When we did finally get there everyone was standing outside of the building, waiting for us.

"_Finally_! What were you to doing that took so long?" Emmett asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, Emmett," I told him. But I couldn't stop the blush. Edward kissed my cheek and we all walked in together.

Emmett stopped and looked around him in awe. He took another look around the room and took off running in a random direction; the others close on his heel.

I laughed and Edward kissed me again. "Come on, we may as well go play with Emmett," Edward said, chuckling.

I had a feeling that this was going to end up being the wildest day these employees have ever seen.

--

**If anyone has anything they would like as a future adventure, just review with the idea and I will add it to my list! Thank you all for reading and thank you emmettandrose4ever!**

**I have a new poll, so go look at it and vote!!**


	17. ChuckECheese part 2

I walked with Edward, keeping an eye on Emmett the whole time as if he was one of the little 6-year-olds running around us.

"He seems to be having fun," Edward chuckled into my ear. I looked at Emmett who was playing one of the games.

I laughed and Edward's arms slid around my waist from behind me. I leaned back and rested my head against his chest.

"What on _earth_ are they doing here!?" Edward said to himself.

"Who?"

"Jessica and Lauren," he replied with disgust. Great, I thought to myself. Just what we need. Not only are we supposed to keep an eye on Emmett, but we have to deal with _them_ too.

"Oh my _goodness!_ Edward! What are you doing here?" Jessica asked him, completely ignoring the fact that I was right there and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here with Bella and my siblings," Edward said politely.

She looked at me for a second and put on a flirty smile.

"That's cool. Me and Lauren are here with our little brothers, babysitting," she told him.

"NO! IT'S MY TURN!" A little girl shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No, it's my turn!" A voice I recognized all too well yelled.

"Emmett," I groaned.

"Excuse me ladies, but I think I had better go see what's happening," Edward said, smoothly stepping out of Jessica's grasp and grabbing my hand with one of his.

We walked over to where the commotion was. Emmett and a little girl- she couldn't be more than 7- were fighting over a game.

"I said it's my turn! MOMMY!" The girl cried. Her mother came over and picked up her crying child and glared at Emmett as she walked away, attempting to calm down her daughter.

"Emmett, why wouldn't you just let the girl play the game?" I asked him.

"It was my turn!" He said defensively.

"Sir," one of the employees came over and told Emmett. "I'm afraid that if you cause any more disruption, I'll have to kick you out." He nodded and left before Emmett said anything.

"I'll be good," Emmett held up his hands in surrender at a look from Edward.

"ATTENTION! The show will start in 2 minutes!" A deep male voice came over the intercom.

Emmett gasped, "Can we go see the show pretty please with a cherry on top!?"

I looked pointedly at Edward. "I'm not in charge here," I told him.

"I guess," Edward sighed. Before Edward could tell him any rules Emmett was already seated right in front of the stage.

Edward sighed and I just laughed saying, "Emmett will be Emmett."

We sat down next to him. He was practically levitating, he was so excited. The curtain opened and a bunch of little kids started cheering. Emmett, of course, had to join in. "OMG- it's the mouse!!"

They hadn't even started before Emmett jumped up on stage and hugged the mouse. Apparently, to tight, because you could hear a muffled, "Dude, get off me!" from the mouse.

Emmett stopped and ripped off the mouse head. It was none other than Mike Newton.

At the sight of Emmett ripping off the mouse head, all the kids started to cry. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and me all just sat there watching Emmett freak out.

"MOUSE IMPOSTER! THIS IS A MOUSE IMPOSTER! SOMEONE ARREST THE MOUSE IMPOSTER!" He ran around the stage, yelling this until the manager came over with a tazer.

He tazed (**is that right? Or would it be tazered?) **Emmett and I don't think it was the shock itself that made Emmett stop running around. I think he was shocked that someone had tazed him.

But, for effect, he flinched and said, "Ow!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your family to come into my office. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents," the manager said.

All I could do was whisper to Edward, "Managers at Chuck-E-Cheese have offices?" Edward laughed under him breath. I guess I hadn't thought about the managers having offices. What kind of stuff did they do in there? I mean, what could a manager of Chuck-E-Cheese need an office for?

"Bella?" Edward said, tugging on my arm slightly. I realized I had been standing there like an idiot while I was thinking.

"Sorry." I said, blushing of course.

We all walked behind the manager. Once in his office, we all sat down, but there was only three chairs so I was in Edward's lap, and Alice in Jasper's. Rosalie was sitting in the other chair because Emmett was pacing around.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to kill me," he mumbled over and over again.

Edward just played with a strand of me hair, occasionally giving me a quick kiss.

I didn't pay attention as the manager- whose name was Rob- talked to Carlisle. I was just preparing for the lecture we were _all_ about to get, even though it was Emmett's fault. Sure enough, we got a lecture as soon as we got home.

"_What_ were you thinking, letting Emmett into Chuck-E-Cheese!?" Carlisle asked us. He was calm, but it was obvious he was angry.

"Not my idea!" I blurted randomly. Everyone looked at me in question and I blushed, looking down at the carpet.

"Emmett, no TV for a month," Esme told him. He was about to argue but with a glare from her he shrunk down into the couch.

"Now, Bella, you can go home. But I'll have a few words with the rest of you," Esme warned them.

"Come on, love." Edward put me on his back and we were at my house in no time.

He lay next to me on my bed and I snuggled closer to him. "What is Esme saying to the rest of them?" I asked him.

"Well, when I get back she's going to tell me that I should have been more responsible to keep Emmett out of trouble. She's telling Alice that she shouldn't have encouraged Emmett. As for Rosalie, she isn't bothering to say anything to her. Nor is she saying anything to Jasper except that he should have tried to calm Emmett down. I'd tell you what she is saying to Emmett, but that'd take too long, and you're tired," he told me.

"No I'm not," but it wasn't convincing because right then I let out a big yawn that I, unsuccessfully, tried to hide.

"Yes you are. Now sleep, my love." He started humming my lullaby and I knew it wouldn't be long before I fell asleep.

"Edward, I think I'll have my birthday at Chuck-E-Cheese. Just for Emmett." The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Edward's laugh.

--

**So for any mistakes or anything. It's a little after 4 in the morning. I've been up since around 2:30 reading Be My Girl and One Of The Boys by Lani aka Bubbles, who, by the way, is awesome! I **_**love**_** her fanfics, so I suggest you go read them! But, anywho, I have a poll on my profile now, so go check it out please and thank you! (Kim Possible flashback) I'm pretty much just rambling now, so I'll stop typing this and, hopefully, get started on the next adventure soon!**


	18. Magical Emmett

**I'm sorry! I didn't get this up as quickly as I wanted to. Please check out my new story, The College Years. The summary for it sucks,I know, but the story is _much_ better, I promise!**

**--**

"Okay, Nessie, call me when you want to come home and I'll come get you." Renesmee nodded, her curls bouncing. I looked up at Jacob. "Don't let her get hurt."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You worry too much. She'll be fine."

"Bye mommy!" Nessie waved goodbye to me as Jacob set her in the back seat. He was taking her to Chuck-E-Cheese.

Suddenly, I heard a voice yelling, "BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!"

I looked out the window and saw Emmett running- at a human speed for some reason- towards the cottage. He stopped right in front of the door and knocked.

I laughed and opened the door.

"Is Edward here?" He whispered.

"No," I whispered back. "He went on a hunting trip. He won't be back until tomorrow. Why are you whispering?"

"Good, he's gone. And I was whispering because, if he was here, I didn't want him to hear me," he explained, his voice returning to its normal volume. This, for Emmett, meant a near yelling.

I laughed as he walked inside and sat on the couch in the living room, taking up the entire couch.

"Okay, so, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to go to that car show with Rosalie today?"

"The answer to your second question is quite simple. Yes, I am supposed to go to the show with Rose. But, I do not have to leave for another two hours. Now, your first question is only slightly harder to answer." He took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something big. "I was watching TV,"

"Like everyday," I interrupted.

He nodded and smiled. "Anyway, I was watching TV and a commercial came on. It was for a book of spells and,"

"EMMETT! Please tell me you didn't buy it!" I pleaded. He rocked back in forth on his heels with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Bells, but my mommy always taught me never to lie," he said like a little kid.

"Why? _Why_ would you ever buy that? It's obviously a rip-off. It's not going to work," I told him.

"Ah ha!" He said. "That's what I thought! But I figured I may as well try it, so I ordered it and I got it earlier today. When I started trying it… it worked!" He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"How do you know it was working? What did you try?"

"Well, I tried to… uh..." I didn't hear anything he said because he mumbled it too low even for my vampire hearing to pick up.

"What, Emmett?"

"I tried to…bring the stove alive." I stared at him in shock.

"And what happened?" I asked, afraid of the answer. With Emmett, you never know what could happen.

"Why don't you go as Mike," he said with a snicker. A glare from me shut him up. I picked up my phone and dialed Mike's house number.

"Why do you have his phone number?" Emmett asked suggestively.

I rolled me eyes. "He's given it to me so many times that it's, like, embedded in my brain. And don't bother telling Edward. He knows."

"BELLA! Oh my God, I'm so glad you called! You will never believe what is happening to me!" He was out of breath. He screamed- like a girl, I might add- and I could tell he was running.

"Try me," I said glaring at Emmett.

"A _stove_ is chasing me around my house," he said. "GET AWAY! BACK YOU EVIL CREATURE!!!" He yelled.

"Mike, stay calm. Just… lock yourself in a closet, or some thing."

"Ha-ha, Mike's in the closet." Emmett said.

I glared at him again. "I'll come and fix it."

I hung up and pointed my finger at Emmett. "You stay here and _don't touch anything_," I told him.

He nodded and I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and drove to Mike's house.

**Emmett's POV**

Bella told me to stay here. Which I plan on doing. But she also told me not to touch anything. That I will not do.

I stalked into the house, listening to see if anyone was home.

"Area is secured," I whispered to myself. I loved playing spy!

I walked in and looked around the kitchen. Esme was probably at the store. Jasper and I were playing a video game and he beat me. I got angry and accidentally broke the couch… Esme was really mad.

I looked again around the kitchen and smiled, pulling my magic kit from behind me, another trick I learned from the kit.

"They are going to be in for the biggest surprise of their lives," I said to myself. Then I laughed evilly.

**Bella's POV**

After I save Mike from the killer stove, I was driving home. I felt really stressed from Emmett.

At a red light I rested my head back on the headrest.

_You got me trippin_

_Stumbling,_

_Flipping,_

_Fumbling,_

_Clumsy cause I'm falling in love_

I smiled and picked up my phone. "Hey Edward," I answered.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as the light turned green again.

"Where are you?" He asked, completely ignoring.

"Why should I tell you? You didn't answer mine. You didn't even say hi," I said. For some reason, this sounded familiar. (**Get it?)**

"Hi. Now, will you please tell me where you are? There's a… situation at home."

"I'm driving home. What type of situation?"

"You'll see when you get here. I love you." And he hung up.

I sighed, hung up my phone, and raced home.

I parked the car and when I stepped inside the house it was pandemonium. And Emmett was standing in the middle of it with a smirk. I instantly thought of Mean Girls.

"Emmett! Stop. This. Now." If possible, his face pale and he snapped his fingers all the animated objects- the washing machine, the dryer, the TV, and even the Xbox- all fell to the floor. They had been chasing the rest of the family around.

Edward was instantly by my side. "How did you do that? We were all yelling at him. You walk in and say 'stop it' and he obeys you!" He looked at me curiously. Like a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"Bella scares me," Emmett admitted.

"You're scared of _Bella?"_ Jasper asked him.

"She can be mean when she wants to," Emmett said as if that settled everything. I smiled.

"Remind me to call you, Bella, the next time Emmett doesn't want to go to a car show with me," Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Now, Emmett, give me the magic kit," I demanded. I held out my hand.

"I don't want to!" Emmett whined like the little kid. Not like a hundred something year old vampire.

"_Now_," I said again. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie all watched in shock as Emmett gave me the big box.

"Go up to your bedroom, sit in a corner, and think about the worst thing I could possible do to punish you." I pointed up the stairs. He hung his head and did what I asked.

"When did you turn into his mother?" Alice asked. I laughed again and shrugged.

"Edward, let me know what he's thinking. That way, I'll know what to do to him." He smiled and kissed me.

"Dude, your wife is an evil genius," Jasper said.

"What happened in here?" Esme exclaimed as she walked through the door.

"Emmett did it!" Everyone yelled in unison. We all disappeared, but not before hearing Esme go up to Emmett's room and yell at him.


	19. Prank War part 1

**Wow, it seems like it's been forever since I put out a new Emmett and Bella! Sorry about that! I've been busy with other stuff. I know that's a lame excuse, but it's the truth. But, I hope you enjoy this. Oh, and special thanks to Darklust, who sent in the idea!**

**Just a note, it takes a while before it actually gets to the prank. That way you're prepared and not think, 'God, when is it going to get to the prank!?'**

**--**

"Emmett, why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Two words little sister: pay. Back."

"For what? Jasper hasn't done anything to me!"

"Three words this time. 18th. Birthday. Party." I froze and I could tell that he only said that because it was his only example.

"That wasn't his fault," I told him.

"Okay, fine, then because I need you to help me," Emmett begged.

"Emmett, why would I help you prank Jasper? He hasn't done anything to me, and what he does to you, he only does because you start it," I pointed out.

Emmett had been trying to convince me for the last 25 minutes to help him prank Jasper. "But I didn't start this one!" I looked at him skeptically. "Okay, maybe I did, but that's beside the point! All I want you to do is do something to make him take a shower."

"Why?" I said cautiously.

He looked down at his feet and mumbled something to low for me to hear, even with y improved hearing. "What?"

"I said I replaced his shampoo," he told me.

"With what?"

"Brown hair dye," he mumbled, but louder. (**got the idea from Is Your Fridge Running)**

"Emmett! Why would you do that?" I scolded.

"I thought it would look funny on him!" He said happily.

I put my hand over my face and shook my head. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… how do you expect me to make Jasper get into the shower and wash his hair?"

"So, you'll help me?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess. But only because I've wondered what Jasper would look like as a brunette," I told him.

He picked me up in hug and said, "Bella, you're the best sister ever!"

I laughed. "But what about Alice? Won't she see this?"

"Nope!" He said sitting me back down. "I've had this planned for weeks and she hasn't done anything yet," he shrugged. I nodded.

"But how am I supposed to get Jasper's hair dirty?"

"Be creative. I'm sure you'll think of something," he winked as he walked out of mine and Edward's little cottage and back towards the house.

Edward walked in as Emmett walked out and Edward looked at him in confusion.

"Should I be suspicious?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss.

"Nope, not at all." But I'm still a horrible liar.

"Bella," he begged, pouting. I sighed and told him about Emmett's prank. He put on a thoughtful expression. "How about you get Nessie to play with Jasper with play do? You know how messy she is with that," he suggested, sitting on the couch. My mouth came open and I looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"You're helping Emmett pull a prank on Jasper?" I said. It came out as a question because of my confusion.

He chuckled, "I guess. Just don't tell him otherwise he'll expect me to help him more often." I kissed him and went into out room and pulled the play do out of our closet. If we put it anywhere else, Nessie would get to it.

"Bella, Jasper's here," Edward called. I walked out with the play do in hand, thinking that just maybe luck is with me today.

"I was thinking how I haven't spent any time with Nessie in a while, and I wanted to see if she was here or not," Jasper said with a slight smile.

"Bella, weren't you just going to get Renesmee from Jacob?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, I was. I was gonna give play do another chance," I said, motioning to the play do in my hands.

"Okay then. I'll just wait here until you get back," Jasper said, sitting next to Edward on the couch. I nodded and walked outside to Edward's Volvo.

As I was driving to Jacob's house, I thought of how it was a coincidence that Jasper decided he wanted to come play with Renesmee at the same time I'm about to help Emmett pull a prank on him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jake said as I pulled up and stepped out of the car.

"Mommy!" Renesmee ran towards me and hopped into my arms.

"I'm here to pick up Nessie. Jasper wanted to spend some time with her," I explained.

"But we were playing," Jacob whined.

"Jakey was giving me piggy back rides!" Renesmee said excitedly.

"Yeah, well you've had her most of this week. And Jasper wanted to play with play do," I said to Nessie. Her eyes got wide and you could tell she was excited. Jacob groaned in defeat because he knew that if play do was involved, he would lose that argument.

"Okay, well, Nessie, I'll see you later," Jacob waved to her.

"Bye Jakey!" She waved. I said goodbye and put Renesmee in the back seat in her car seat.

"Uncle Jasper and I are going to play with play do?" She asked hopefully. I nodded and she got a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"But what about you? Aren't you going to play too?"

"Of course I'll play too!" I said. She squealed in happiness and we continued back towards the house.

Once we were there Nessie got out and immediately ran to the house yelling, "Uncle Jasper! I'm ready to play with the play do!" I laughed and grabbed the play do from the front seat.

When I walked in, Nessie was in Jasper's arms and Edward was smiling from the couch.

"Bella, do you have the play do?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to play in the kitchen on the table." I walked into the kitchen, with Jasper, Renesmee, and Edward behind me. I put the play do on the table and Sat on one side of Nessie while Jasper was on the other. Edward, however, just leaned against the counter with a humorous smile.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing," he replied in a way that told me there was clearly _something_.

"Okay, Nessie, what color do you want first?" I said, still suspicious of Edward.

"Pink!" Pink was her favorite color. I think that comes from spending a lot of time with Alice.

I handed her the pink and Jasper reached for the blue. I was about to grab the purple, but Nessie dropped hers.

"Hold on, I'll get it," I said. I reached under the table and when I was sitting back up I felt something being pressed into the back of my head. I saw a giggling Renesmee, Edward was trying hard not to laugh, and Jasper was just sitting nonchalantly with one hand behind his back. He had a fake innocent look. I didn't say a word. I just glared at him and hit him on the back of his head as I walked into the bathroom to wash all of the blue play do out of my hair.

I stepped under the scalding hot water-though it didn't feel as hot as it was, due to my cold skin. I grabbed my shampoo and began to wash all of the play do out, while reminding my self to get Jasper somehow later.

About a half hour later I was drying my hair with a towel and I went into the bathroom to brush it and I just stood in front of the mirror with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Edward. Cullen." I hissed. Not only did he come in, but so did Emmett and Jasper. All at once they started laughing together.

Then it all came together. Jasper coming over the same day Emmett asked me to help him prank Jasper- Edward knowing the perfect way to get Jasper to wash his hair- his weird smile in the kitchen.

"But Emmett- and Edward- Jasper," I stuttered. "You knew about this the whole time!" I accused Edward.

"Love,"

"No! You knew and you didn't say anything! What's worse, is you actually helped! This is your fault!" I yelled at him. I looked back in the mirror. My once brown hair was now as blonde as Rosalie's.

I stalked out of the room, knowing none of them would follow me.

I walked to the main house and when I walked in Esme and Carlisle, who had been sitting on the couch, widened their eyes.

"What happened dear?" Esme asked.

"Why don't you go ask your sons? _All_ of them," I told them.

I went upstairs and didn't even knock before entering Alice's room. Luckily, Rosalie was in there too.

"Oh my God, Bella, what happened?" Alice said, rushing over to me.

"No offence, but I think you might want to stick to brown. Blonde just doesn't work for you," Rosalie said with a sympathetic smile.

I explained what the boys had did and Alice nodded knowingly.

"This calls for action," she said, pacing in front of us. "We can't let the boys continue this. If allowed, they'll take that as permission and then no one will be safe from their wrath. Come," she walked out the bedroom door and Rosalie and I followed her all the way back to the house where all three boys were sitting on the couch, still laughing.

"Hello ladies," Emmett said as we walked in. Alice stood in between Rosalie and me and slightly in front of us.

"We have decided that it is time to declare… a prank war!" She said dramatically. At once, the boys shut their mouths.

"Alice, you want to have a prank war? You girls against us guys? Now, don't you think that's a bit unfair?" Emmett asked.

"What, you're saying that we're incapable of pulling pranks?" Rosalie asked him with her eyebrows up and arms crossed.

"No, not at all!" Emmett said quickly. "I'm just saying…"

"That you think you're better than us at pulling pranks," I finished for him.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We declare a prank war. You can except and end up losing, or you can decline and lose. Either way, you guys are _going_ to lose. Trust me," Alice said with a tap to her temple.

"You can't possibly see you winning! We haven't even decided if we'll except!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I don't have to have a vision to know that," Alice retorted. Jasper looked taken aback and Rosalie and I just snickered. "So, what do you say?" Alice asked.

"I say…" Emmett began.

"You have your self a prank war," Edward finished. He winked at me and Alice nodded, walking out with me and Rosalie following her.

--

**What do you think of that as a start? Any suggestions for pranks? Let me know and I'll happily include them!**

**Also, go check out the poll on my profile!**


	20. Prank War part 2

**Thanks for the reviews and pranks people! So, special thanks to**

**Mrs. Emmett McCarty Matthews (her prank got twisted, but it's still there!)**

**There are more pranks that I plan on using, but not in this chapter. I will put them in the next one, though, and I'll put your name then if I use your prank. **

**Please feel free to send in more pranks. I'm always happy to get more, and I'll definitely find a way to put it in if I like it!**

**People always ask about Nessie if she isn't mentioned, so in this let's say she is at a friend's sleepover birthday party, okay?**

**--**

"Alice do you-"

"First, Bella, shield us," Alice ordered. I nodded and closed my eyes, pushing my shield around the two of them.

"Okay, hold on," Alice said. She concentrated and nodded. "The boys have no plans on trying to listen in on us. And yes, I do have a plan," she said, sitting down on her bed. We were in her bedroom, planning our first attack.

"Care to tell us?" Rosalie asked.

"So, we're each going to focus on our own husband. I already know what I'm doing to Jasper, so you two need to figure out what to do to Emmett and Edward," Alice explained.

I wasn't quite sure what to do to Edward. Then it hit me.

"We should paint their cars!" I said.

Rosalie grinned. "I like that idea!" Alice nodded with a smile.

"So, Rosalie and Bella, you two go to the store and get some paint. I'll work on Jasper." Alice put out her hand.

"Really Alice?" I asked.

"Just do it!" She pleaded. Both Rosalie and I put our hands on top of hers.

"Pranks on three. One, two three, PRANKS!" Alice said. I laughed at how childish she seemed.

"Come on, Rose." The two of us went outside and as soon as we opened the front door two buckets of water fell on our heads and we heard three sets of laughter.

Rosalie yelled in frustration and we went back inside. Alice was there waiting. "I'm sorry! I forgot to look!" She had a hair dryer and a towel. While Rosalie paid more attention to her hair, I was fine with just a towel.

"Rosalie, I'll go get the stuff, you stay here and fix your hair," I said. I grabbed the keys to her car since I couldn't take Edward's car and went back outside after Alice confirmed there was nothing unpleasant waiting for me.

I walked into the store and realized that I had no clue where that paint would be. So, I went up to one of the cashiers and asked him if they had any paint that wouldn't come off easily. After giving me a strange look, he pointed m in the right direction and I was surprised to see that they had exactly what I needed. I grabbed two cans of pink paint and went to pay for it.

"So, are you like, repainting a room or something?" He asked me.

"Uh, not exactly," was my hesitant response.

I went to the car and pulled out my cell phone. "Hey Alice, I've got the paint," I told her once she answered.

"Great! Okay, Rosalie has fixed her hair and I've already set my plan for jasper in motion. Just come back and you and Rose can get their cars."

"But wouldn't they have moved them?"

"No, the idiots left them in the garage," Alice laughed. "But, what else would you expect from boys?" I laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back." I hung up the phone and drove back to the house.

As soon as I got there I went into the garage and my eyes got wider at what I saw.

"Alice! Rosalie!" I yelled. They both were there in a flash and they had the same reaction I did.

"I thought you said that the boys hadn't moved their cars!" I yelled at Alice.

"They hadn't when I was talking to you! How did they find out?" She asked.

"Alice, why didn't you see this coming? You're psychic!" Rosalie asked.

Somehow, the boys had managed to move their cars and replace them with ours. Well, Alice's since I had Rosalie's car. But no only did they foil our plan, but they copied it. With electric blue spray paint, they wrote, "BOYZ RUL!"

"I assume Emmett did the spelling," I said, trying to make a joke out of it. I didn't really care, since I didn't often drive the car, but Alice was a different story.

"Why do you always blame me?" Emmett asked, walking into the garage with the rest of the boys.

"Oh, so you didn't do this?" Rosalie said sarcastically.

He didn't say anything but laughed when he saw Alice's expression. She was lightly touching the paint and looked like she would cry if she could. When the other two joined in she looked up and I was scared for them. I looked at her and shook my head.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I copied her look, when she looked like she would cry and tuned to Edward.

"How could you do this? I would expect something like this from Emmett, or maybe Jasper, but not from you! You know how much that car means to Alice!" As soon as I started talking he looked guilty and slightly panicked that I was so upset all of a sudden.

"Bella, love, it's just paint. It'll wash off," he tried to console me, but I jerked away from him. He looked hurt and I felt guilty but I reminded myself it was just a prank.

"That's not the point!" I told him. I went back to Rosalie's car. "I'm going to go to Jacob's for a while," I said quietly. Edward still didn't like Jacob much, and I knew this would strike a nerve. I got in and began to drive off.

I texted Alice, 'Call me. Put the phone on speaker.' Luckily, I was a lot better at spreading my shield and could stretch it over a long distance. She called and did as I asked. I could hear the whole conversation.

"Edward, look what you did!" Rosalie yelled. I suspect she knew what Alice was doing.

"I didn't think she would react like that!" I could just picture him running his hand through his hair.

"Well, you obviously don't know your wife as well as you thought," Alice said. She didn't yell, but she didn't have to. It was absolutely silent after that. Even I was in shock.

"Maybe… you're right," Edward replied. I could tell he walked out then because I heard footsteps and a door shut.

"Alice, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Jasper asked.

"If you two were smart, you would leave. I just got my car ruined and trust me, I _will_ get you two back," she said in a dangerous tone. "Just be glad Bella had Rosalie's car because if _both_ of our cars had been painted, you two would be in even more trouble."

From what I heard, Jasper and Emmett walked away and then I heard form Alice, "Oh my gosh, Bella, that was genius!"

"I didn't know you could be such a convincing actress," Rosalie said in surprise.

"But I feel kinda guilty, especially about what you said, Alice. I think that may have been a little too much," I told her.

"Don't worry about it. Are you almost to Jacob's?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm about to pull in, why?" I asked. As I said that, I pulled in and he came out of the door. He smiled his big smiled and I smiled back, immediately spreading my shield to him too.

"Ask him if Rosalie and I can come over too."

I got out and he said, "Hey, Bells, what's up?"

"I'll explain in a minute, but it is okay if Alice and Rosalie come over? You know, they have to have your permission to come on La Push land…"

"Yeah, sure, as long as you tell me what's going on," he said, slightly suspicious.

"Alice, he said you can come," I said into the phone.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute." She hung up and I walked inside with Jacob.

"So, you going to explain what's going on?" He asked, plopping down on the couch.

"So, basically, we're having a prank war. Boys against girls. Except, we need you to be on our side," I told him. He looked confused, so I explained everything that had happened and by the time I was done, Alice and Rosalie were here. Jacob was smiling.

"Will you help?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he said.

"Great, because I have another plan," Alice said mischievously. She explained it and everyone was in.

She looked at each one of us and, in a business like tone, ordered. "Good. Let's get started."

--

**Cliff hanger. I promise to get the next part out soon!**


	21. Prank War part 3

**For this, thanks to autumn**, **whose prank technically started last chapter, but is finished in this one (sorry not all of it is in here!). Also, a friend on Polyvore gave a prank too. Plus, hiileihawaiiangurl and AlexaET sent in pranks too! **

**All of the pranks are mentioned, but I think one or two will be in the next chapter. But not to worry! They **_**will**_** be there, I promise.**

**--**

"Is everything in place?" Alice asked.

"Yep!" Jacob said excitedly. Jacob was currently sitting on a branch in the tree above us. That was were Alice had told him to sit to help us with her plan.

"Alice, I can see a couple things wrong with this plan," I told her. "First of all, Edward will hear what you guys are thinking."

"Not as long as you shield us," she said. Both her and Rosalie were standing next to me.

"Okay, but Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will smell Jacob," I said, glancing up at him.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Bella, I live here. Of course they'll smell me."

"But what about-"

"Bella! Stop thinking of the negative. It'll work, trust me. I should know," Alice said, smiling and tapping a finger to her temple.

"I'm just saying, a lot could go wrong." To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I didn't like the idea of what we were about to do.

"Calm down Bella, they're coming. Jasper will know some thing is up if you don't calm down," Rosalie told me. I nodded and took a deep (yet unneeded) breath.

"Bella!" Edward said as he came closer. My guilt came back when I saw him. "I'm really sorry Bella," he apologized. He came up and hugged me, just like Jasper and Emmett did to Alice and Rosalie.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Alice nod to Jacob, then to me and Rosalie. We both nodded back and then all three of us stepped back. First we saw hurt looks from the boys. Then, those looks of hurt turned to shock as buckets of glue and dog hair fell on them.

I felt bad, but I couldn't help giggling a little. Jacob jumped down from the tree branch, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What's going on?" Jasper exclaimed.

"They pranked us! We got pranked by girls!" Emmett said in amazement.

"I'm sorry Edward. It was Alice's idea," I apologized to him. He still looked stunned and I giggled again. "I'd hug you, but I'd rather not get dog hair all over me."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, despite my struggles. Then he kissed me and I knew I had been forgiven. "You know what this means, right?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"This means that I'm going to have to get back at you," he said with a smirk. He let me go and him, Emmett, and Jasper, got back into Emmett's jeep and drove away.

**Edward's POV **

We were all surprised by what the girls did.

"I still can't believe they did that," Jasper muttered for the 10th time.

"I'm glad they did," Emmett said from the driver's seat. Jasper and I stared at him in shock. "I mean, now, since they did that, we have to get them back. We have to think of something really good."

"Oh no, Edward. He has that grin," Jasper said. Jasper was talking about the stupid grin Emmett gets every time he's planning something that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't approve of.

"Just get it over with and tell us what you're planning," I told him.

"First, let's get this dog hair off of us," Emmett said, pulling up to the house.

"We can't go in. The girls have claimed that as their base. I don't even want to think of what they would do if they found out we went in there without their permission." Jasper's eyes were wide with fear.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "They can't claim this as their base. We live here. What are you so afraid of?"

"Alice can be scary when she's mad," was Jasper's reply.

"Well, I'm going in there." With that, Emmett got out of the car and marched up to the door and walked in. He tuned and waved to us. Jasper looked at me and I sighed and nodded.

As soon as we got in there Emmett slapped us both on the back. "Now was that so hard Jazzy?" Emmett taunted Jasper. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go get the play station so we can take it over to the other house." Emmett went to his bathroom, I went to my bedroom, and Jasper went down to the basement.

A couple minutes later, I had just turned the shower water on and I heard Jasper scream, "NO!"

I immediately ran down there, as did Emmett. But whereas I had my clothes still on, he was already in the shower. So, he had a towel tied around his waist and he was wet.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked.

He had his face in his hands. He looked up and had a dazed look in his eyes. "Alice. She took the play station. It's not here. She hid it somewhere. How could she do that!?"

Emmett and I were equally shocked. "This calls for drastic measures." Emmett said. "Both of you, finish showers and get dressed," Emmett ordered. He turned and walked away. I stared at him, shocked. Jasper didn't notice. He just put his face back in his hands.

**Bella's POV**

"Did you remember to turn the camera on before we left the house?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Yep, all of them."

"And, Bella, you remembered to grab the lap top?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice." I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to her. "I noticed that you told me and Rosalie to do everything. What was your job?"

"I told you and Rosalie what to do," she said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"What is that for?" Jacob asked. We were now sitting in his living room and Alice had opened the lap top and was doing something that I wasn't sure about. She is more computer savvy than I am.

"I hid Jasper's play station. I put up cameras around the house so I can see him freaking out about it. Then, I'm going to hack onto Emmett's you tube account and post it for the whole world to see," she said with a wicked smile. Jacob had a similar smile.

"Let the fun begin." Alice pressed a button and we all saw the boys.

**Third Person (but with the boys)**

"Edward! You have to help me! I can't find the play station anywhere!" Jasper had been running around the house crazily, ever since he got out of the shower.

"Jasper, come on. We can look for it later," Edward said to him. Jasper sighed in defeat.

"Men, we must come up with a plan of attack," Emmett said, pacing in front of them.

"Plan of attack? I thought we were just trying to prank them," Jasper asked with raised eyebrows.

"That was before they crossed the line." Emmett answered simply.

"And how did they cross the line?" Edward asked him.

"They took the play station," Emmett and Jasper said in unison. Edward nodded.

"What do you suggest?" Emmett stopped pacing and stood in front of both of them.

After a moment of silence, Jasper spoke up. "I think we should-"

"Hold on a second," Edward interrupted him. He put a hand up and looked at one corner of the house with a puzzled look. "What do you see in that corner?" He asked Jasper and Emmett.

"There's a camera! The girls have been spying on us the whole time!" Emmett exclaimed.

Back at Jacob's house Rosalie cursed. "Bella, I hate your husband right now."

Bella put her face in her hands. "Alice, how did you not prepare for Edward!? You should've known that he would notice!"

"It's not my fault! I swore I wouldn't look at the future. It would ruin it." Alice was pouting and it was clear she was upset with herself.

Back at the house, the boys had already taken down the camera.

"We still can't talk right here. They may have microphones or something," Edward said.

"Where should we go?" Emmett whispered super low.

"We could go drive around and talk in the car?" Jasper suggested, whispering like Emmett.

"That's not a bad idea. We'll go in your car, Emmett," Edward said, walking towards the crowd.

"Who made you the boss!?" Emmett whined. "I wanted to make the orders."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked back next to Emmett. "Okay, fine."

Emmett smiled then made a serious face. "We'll go in my car!" He pulled the keys out of his pocket and ran to his jeep.

Jasper just chuckled and Edward was muttering, "I should switch over to the girl's team."

**Back at Jacob's house (still third person)**

"Great, now we have no clue what they're planning. Stupid Edward," Rosalie mumbled the last part.

"We'll just have to be extra careful," Alice said, standing up. She looked at both Rosalie and Bella and said, "You two need to hunt. Your eyes are almost black. I should go too."

"Jake, we'll be back in a little while, okay?" Bella said.

"I'll be here," Jacob said, flipping the TV on. The girls all went outside and ran into the woods.

**30 Minutes later**

Jacob got up from his seat to go answer the door. What he found when he opened the door, he never would've expected.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were all standing there with stupid smiles and they kept giggling.

"Hey Jake!" Bella exclaimed, giving Jacob a hug. He gave her a weird look and patted her back slightly while the other two girls came in. Alice stumbled a little and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, what's going on with you three? You were fine when you left," Jacob said. Bella had let go and was going to sit next to Alice.

"I don't know…" Alice had her head cocked to one side and had a puzzled expression.

"All I remember is going to hunt, and catching some deer." Though Rosalie's words were somewhat slurred, Jacob was still able to make sense of them.

"I know what happened. You're drunk," Jacob muttered.

"Jakey, I think they're tired," Renesmee said from her spot on the floor where she was doing a puzzle.

"What?" Jacob looked over the three girls and they were all passed out on the couch. Now he was worried. He knew that vampires didn't sleep. He considered calling Carlisle, but then realized that the girls would hate him for that.

"Okay, looks like you three will be sharing my bed," he said to himself, lifting Bella and putting her in his bed. When he came back he hesitated before picking up Alice and moving her. He did the same with Rosalie.

"What now Jakey?" Renesmee asked.

"Now," he said, picking her up. "All we can do is wait for them to wake up."

--

**So sorry I took FOREVER to write this! Also, I hope you aren't sick of the drunken vampire thing. It'll all be explained NEXT chapter. Which, I promise, won't take nearly as long! **

**Thank you all for sending in the awesome ideas and for being such wonderful readers! I really do appreciate it! **


	22. Prank War part 4

**I cannot **_**possibly**_** explain how sorry I am! I didn't wait this long on purpose- I've just been really busy, which I know is a lame excuse, but it's the truth. Projects, homework, my instrument, not to mention life in general- it's been hectic. I can't believe how fast time has flown.**

**Halloween!!!! I'm SUPER excited. This year I'm going as *drum roll* Hermione Granger! Well, not necessarily **_**her**_**, but a Hogwarts student. **

**(P.S- I'd love for you guys to review telling me what you're going to be this year, providing you are going Trick-Or-Treating.)**

**3. After this chapter, be anxiously awaiting a special Halloween chapter! It's just going to be one 'chapter' (meaning no part 2, 3, ect.) but it'll probably be long. WHICH IS ANOTHER THING!!!! When you review (if you review, and I really hope you do) tell me what you want them all to dress up as! I love hearing what you all come up with, and I'm sure it would be better than what I would think of. And, as always, you will be credited. I'll list the character and who came up with their costume. **

**4. Thanks to hiileihawaiiangurl and AlexaET for their pranks, which will be finished in this chapter! I can't thank everyone enough for sending in the awesome ideas and pranks. It really means a lot to me!**

**--**

**THIRD PERSON**

**BEFORE THE HUNT**

**THE BOYS**

**(We're going back in time to explain how the boys carried out their prank. Picks up at Jasper looking for the playstation because I didn't think of this until later and I want it to be in the story. At one point, it repeats some stuff in the last chapter, just a warning.)**

While Emmett was taking a shower, Jasper was in a frenzy searching for the playstation.

"I can't believe Alice would do this," Jasper muttered to himself. He sounded angry and betrayed.

"How do you know it was her?" Edward questioned. Jasper just shoved a piece of paper to him.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I took the playstation and hid it._

_Your loving wife,_

_Alice_

_P.S. Don't bother looking for it. You won't find it._

"Oh."

"Yeah. And now I can't figure out where the hell she hid it!" He yelled the last part, pulling at his hair slightly, he was so frustrated.

"Jasper, calm down, it's just a playstation," Edward said, getting slightly worried for the sanity of his brother.

Jasper grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and pulled his close so that their faces were inches apart. "I. Will. _Not_. Calm down. This is the playstation we're talking about, not one of your stupid classical CDs. I don't care if Alice _is_ my wife. This. Means. War," Jasper growled. His eyes had gone black and Edward actually looked scared.

"Which is why you're lucky to have me for a brother," Emmett said as he came down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. He stopped when he saw Jasper and Edward and raised his eyes and smiled, no doubt about to make some joke.

Jasper shoved Edward away and Edward shook his head muttering, "Head in the gutter."

Emmett then made a serious face and paced in front of them, hands behind his back. "Men, we must take immediate action." From seemingly no where, Emmett pulled out an army helmet and quickly put it on.

"What's up with the helmet?" Edward asked.

"The school told him he had to ride the short bus," Jasper whispered to Edward. They both sniggered while Emmett gave them a dirty look.

"This is war," Emmett said simply. "Now, men, to get back at the enemy, the girls," he whispered, as if they needed clarification, "we should-"

"Wait," Edward interrupted.

"I was talking," Emmett hissed.

"Yeah, I know, but look, over there," he pointed to the corner of the room near the ceiling.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"It's… a camera! The girls have been spying on us the whole time!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward quickly took it down.

"Okay, back to what I was saying-" Emmett started.

"We still can't talk right here. They may have microphones or something," Edward said.

"Where should we go?" Emmett whispered super low.

"We could go drive around and talk in the car?" Jasper suggested, whispering like Emmett.

"That's not a bad idea. We'll go in your car, Emmett," Edward said, walking towards the door.

"Who made you the boss!?" Emmett whined. "I wanted to make the orders."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked back next to Emmett. "Okay, fine."

Emmett smiled then made a serious face. "We'll go in my car!" He pulled the keys out of his pocket and ran outside to his jeep.

While they were riding, none of them were feeling inspired for a prank until Jasper announced suddenly, "I just had an idea! When was the last time the girls went hunting?"

"The last time we did, so… about a two weeks ago," Edward answered.

"So, they'd probably go hunting soon, right?" Jasper's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah," Emmett said, not quite sure where Jasper was going with the line of questions.

"So, I say we get a bunch of alcohol, inject the deer and other animals with it, so that when they hunt soon-provided they haven't already gone- they'll get drunk. I know Bella has in the past, and I can't wait to see how it would effect Rosalie and Alice." When Jasper was finished, he got an approving, and equally excited, look from Emmett. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he was weighing the pros and cons.

"That is _genius_! I can't believe I didn't think of that! Seeing little Bella get drunk of funny enough, but if _all_ of them were like that?" Emmett did the over dramatic slow clap thing, and Edward, slowly but surely nodded along.

"One problem-"

"Eddie!" Emmett complained. "Why do you always have to be the one to point out the negatives. You're like a constant downer, huh?" **(go watch the latest Charlie the Unicorn video if you didn't just laugh)**

Edward glared, but kept going. "How are we going to get the alcohol? We're 'minors', remember?"

"Don't worry about it. I know a guy," Emmett answered.

"You know a guy," Edward said slowly, as if he couldn't comprehend it. Emmett just nodded, and pulled up to a house. He held up one finger, making the 'wait here' gesture, and went up to the house, blocking the door frame, so neither Jasper or Edward could see who it was. But as soon as Emmett started to talk, Edward's mouth fell open.

"What?" A slightly worried Jasper asked.

Edward just shook his head. "Just wait."

They could see Emmett nodding and he moved as Eric walked out if the house.

Jasper's jaw hit the floor. "Eric?" To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Eric," Edward nodded.

Eventually, Emmett walked back to the car, his arms full of cases of different drinks.

"ERIC?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course. He's always the one that supplies the drinks for parties. You two didn't know that?" Emmett said, grinning.

"Whatever, just come on. We're wasting time," Edward said. Emmett hopped in the front seat and sped off back to the house.

"Okay, so, we've managed to get all of the deer drunk-"

"Which will then cause the girls to get drunk," Edward finished Emmett's sentence.

"I say we've been pretty productive today. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be getting on youtube now." Emmett left Edward and jasper in the living room, going upstairs to his bedroom.

Without a word, Edward left to play his piano, but was stopped when he heard Emmett yelling.

"He sure can string them together," Jasper said, looking up the stairs.

"You should hear his thoughts," Edward replied.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. He was sitting with face I his hands.

"They hacked into my youtube account." His voice was slightly muffled from his hands, but they understood him just fine.

"That's it?"

"They just hacked into your youtube account?" Jasper and Edward both shook their head and started towards the door.

"But look at what they put up!" Emmett said. They watched the video, and immediately, Edward started laughing.

It was Jasper freaking out about losing the playstation.

"It's no funny!" Jasper said defensively. If he could blush, he would be bright red. "How did they even get the footage? I thought you destroyed the camera."

Edward stopped laughing and just smiled. "They must have had it showing the live footage on their computer, or something."

Emmett was still incapable to speak from laughing. "Come on, let's go check on the girls," Edward said as Emmett attempted to muster up enough self control to get up from the floor. By now, he was laughing more at Jasper's expression than the actual video. Jasper was still seething.

**AFTER THE HUNT**

**JACOB'S HOUSE**

**THE GIRLS**

A few hours later, when Jacob went into his bedroom to see the girls, Bella was stirring.

"Ugh, my head," she mumbled. She didn't notice Jacob standing in the doorway, so she continued to mutter to herself. "How the hell did Emmett manage to do this to me _again!?"_

"I don't know," Jacob said, laughing to himself.

Bella jumped but, seeing it was just Jacob, let out a breath. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you."

"How would I do that? You're heart is already stopped," he pointed out. Bella just rolled her eyes in response and got up, following him into the living room where Renesmee was watching TV.

"Mommy!" She jumped up and into Bella's arms, placing a hand on her cheek and showing Bella how she, Alice, and Rosalie looked coming home from their hunt and Jacob carrying them into his room.

"So, how did we end up like that?" Bella asked Jacob.

"As I said before, I don't know. You should probably ask Edward." They sat on the couch just as Alice and Rosalie came out.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked groggily.

"We don't know. But I have a feeling the boys had something to do with it," Bella answered.

"Of course they did!" Alice snapped.

"Note to self- Alice gets cranky when hung over," Jacob said.

She glared, but said nothing as she sat beside Bella, whose had gotten her cell phone and was reading a text message out loud. "Tell Jacob we're coming over- Edward." She looked at Jacob who shared a confused look.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and when Jacob answered it, in walked Edward, Emmett and Jasper. But, they didn't exactly get a warm welcome. Well, Emmett and jasper didn't. Edward had Renesmee run up to him and hug him, no doubt showing him everything that's been happening here. Emmett and Jasper just received glares.

Bella went to hug Edward which made him smile, but as soon as she was close, she slapped the back of his head.

"That was for letting Emmett do whatever it was that made us drunk!" She stalked back over to where Jacob was laughing and Alice and Rosalie were smirking.

"It was Jasper's idea!" He said.

Alice looked ready to kill. "If you hadn't taken the playstation, I wouldn't have thought of it!" He said quickly, cowering behind Emmett.

"You did this because of a play station?" She asked? He nodded and she went to her purse, pulled it out, and held it in both hands.

"Alice," Edward warned. "You don't want to do what you're thinking."

"Oh yes I do." In a slip second the playstation was slip in two. Jasper and Emmett both looked as if their hearts had been ripped out.

Emmett fell to his knees. "I can't do this anymore. I surrender." Jasper nodded in agreement.

All three girls turned to Edward who looked uncomfortable at being put on the spot. "I guess I give up too."

"Good choice," Rosalie told him.

"We win!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah, now let's call Carlisle so he can give me something for my head," Rosalie complained. Emmett got up and tried to put an arm around her but she stopped him. "No. It's going to take a long time before I forgive you for this. Longer than the time you tore my new red dress when we were-"

"Rose! Child in the room!" Bella interrupted. She gave an apologetic look and went outside.

"Mommy, can I stay here with Jake a little longer?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure," she said without even checking with Edward. Bella kissed her cheek before saying bye to Jacob and going out to Edward's car and getting in the passenger seat.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" He said once they started driving.

"Maybe," she replied. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed to it."

Bella grinned. "Okay, I forgive you." He smiled his crooked smile and kissed her hand once more.

--

**HOLY CRAP! This is 7 pages long. By far the most I've ever written in one chapter.**

**Just a reminder, send in your ideas for costumes for the Halloween special! **


	23. NotSoSpecial Halloween

**I know that I told you I would be posting a special Halloween special, but, as you can see, it's been over a week since Halloween and I haven't finished it yet. When I told you I would be writing it, I wasn't thinking about school work and projects. I just didn't have enough time to write a good Halloween adventure, and I'd rather wait until next year to post an amazingly awesome one than post a crappy one now. So, I'm so sorry if (and I probably did) disappointing you all. But I WILL (and I'm not joking this time) get a Christmas one up at Christmas time. I think you, being the amazing readers that you are, deserve that. So, just bear with me until Christmas, 'cause I'm not putting one up until that one. Plus, afterwards, I'm going to focus on my other stories some. They haven't gotten as much attention, and I wouldn't want them to get jealous. **

**Now, I am however going to give credit to those people whose costumes I would've used in the Halloween special. phantoms crazy shadow 13 gave the costumes for Edward (who would've been a werewolf) and Jacob (who would've been a vampire) and CJ Cullen gave the costumes for Alice (Snow White), Rosalie(Sleeping Beauty), and Bella(Belle from Beauty and the Beast). I picked costumes for Jasper (Confederate soldier. Ironic, no?) and Emmett (Grim Reaper. You can just imagine the fun that Emmett would have in a grim reaper costume).**

**That it, so you won't see another update until Christmas. That is, unless you want to read my other stories. In which case, hopefully I'll get a new chapter of one of them up soon. Otherwise, see you in December!**


	24. Christmas Special!

**This is dedicated to my very best friend, who actually came up with the idea. I had something else planned, but then she said this… so I went with it. Hope you like it. It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped… but you be sure and let me know what you think.**

**I do realize this is late, and I am very very very very very very very very very very *continues until gasping for breath* sorry. I am the world's biggest procrastinator. BUT, as they say, better late than never. **

**I will warn you, it does start slow and I don't think this is very good, personally. **

**HUMAN BELLA! HUMAN BELLA!**

**--**

DING DONG

I closed my eyes shut, hoping whoever was ringing the doorbell would go away.

DING DONG

No such luck. Sighing, I opened my eyes to look at the clock next to my bed. 5 AM. Who on earth would come to my house at 5 AM?

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Now I was pissed off. Why couldn't they just wait until an actual _normal_ time to come visit? Good thing Charlie had a late shift at the station.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed -stumbled to my light switch- and blinked rapidly as the bright light suddenly hit my eyes. Then, going down the stairs –once again stumbling and almost actually tripping- I tried to think of how I should yell at whoever was at my door.

I ripped open the door just as they were ringing the doorbell once more.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's huge grin appeared. "About time you opened the door." He stepped around me and went into the living room. I followed him, my mouth open a little and what I would assume to be a confused expression. "Nice PJs, by the way."

"What…are you doing here…at 5…in the morning?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, if I waited until 5 at night, then we wouldn't have enough time to plan. Duh."

"Plan for what!?"

He rolled him eyes. "Bella, do you know the date?"

"Yeah, it's December 24, so?"

"And what is tonight?"

"Emmett, I don't want to play games, just tell me!" I had no clue where he was going with this.

"Christmas eve! Gosh, Bella." He shook his head disappointedly. "And since it will be Christmas eve tonight, we must plan during the day."

"You still haven't told me what we're planning" I went back up the stairs with Emmett following me. I lay back in my bed, the blanket pulled tight around me.

"We're going to look for Santa, of course!" He exclaimed. I slowly sat up.

"You believe in Santa Claus?" He nodded. "Emmett, Santa is just a myth. A story that parents tell their kids."

"LIES!!!" He covered his ears and ran out my door, hopefully back to his house where he would stay for a few more hours.

I laid back down and closed my eyes with a sigh, when I felt a cool arm around my waist.

"Hello, love," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my neck softly. I smiled and moved closer to him. "Would you please explain to me…why Emmett is currently sitting in a tree repeating to himself, 'Santa is real'?"

"He came over, woke me up, and said that we needed to plan for tonight. When I asked him what we were planning for, he said to find Santa Claus, and I told him that Santa was just a myth," I explained.

He just laughed and said, "Emmett will be Emmett. But I do think it's best if we…amuse him and go look for Santa Clause tonight." I turned to look at him, and found he was closer than I had expected. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. He chuckled and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"If you say so," I mumbled.

"Now, sleep, love." He started to hum my lullaby and I was out in seconds.

When I woke up a couple hours later, Edward wasn't there, but I could hear Charlie coming up the stairs, so I figured he must've just gotten home.

"Bells? You up?" He knocked on my door quietly.

"Yeah, I just woke up." He nodded before going to his own room. "I'll probably spend the day at Edward's house," I called to him. I waited a second before I heard him yell back an 'okay'.

My phone rang, playing my ringtone for Edward, Love Story. "Hello?"

"Sorry I had to leave, but Emmett and Alice needed me. Alice also said that you can just put on whatever clothes you want since she's going to make you change as soon as you get here anyways, which should be in about five minutes or less since Alice just left to get you."

"Okay. What did Emmett and Alice need to talk to you about?" I asked, getting up and going to my closet where I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt.

"You'll find out when you get here. Bye, love."

"Bye." He hung up and I went downstairs, grabbing a poptart just before Alice walked in.

"You know, you really should start locking your door," she commented.

"After being attacked by sadistic vampires, I'm not really scared of anyone that would stopped by a lock." She laughed a little.

"Come on, we need to go." With my poptart in my hand, I quickly left a note for Charlie, and followed her out to her car.

"What did you and Emmett need to talk to Edward about?" I had hoped to get an answer out of her, but she just said the same thing as Edward.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, so let me get this straight- you two want us to look for Santa Claus tonight?" We were currently sitting in the living room, me in Edward's lap, and I looked from Alice to Emmett in disbelief. "And you agree with them!?" I asked Edward.

"Why not?"

"Because Santa _does not exist_," I told them.

In unison, Alice and Emmett gasped. "LIES!" Emmett yelled, running up the stairs. I could hear his booming voice say, in a tone that suggested he was about to cry, "Rosie, you'll never believe what Bella just said!"

"How could you say such a thing?" Alice asked. She ran up the stairs, no doubt to go talk to Jasper.

I sighed, letting my head fall back against Edward's chest. He kissed my neck, laughing quietly. "Why don't you believe in Santa Claus?" He whispered in my ear.

"When I was 6, on Christmas Eve, I went to the living room to wait for Santa, but instead, I saw my mom putting all the presents under the tree. Since then, I've never believed in Santa," I admitted.

"Well, you may not believe in him, but Emmett does, and we would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to convince him Santa doesn't exist. It'd probably be worse then when he found out the Easter bunny wasn't real." Edward shook his head, as if trying to get rid f some horrible memory.

"Emmett!" I called, getting up from Edward's lap. He came down stairs still muttering under his breath, "Santa is real, Santa is real." "Emmett, I'll go look for Santa with you tonight."

His whole face brightened and he pulled me into a big hug. "Thank you Bella, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He put me down and got a very serious look. "Let's get down to business." As he turned around to go back up the stairs, I thought I heard him hum the rest of the song. **(I'll mention any people who can tell me what song and movie that line if from in a special author's note after this chapter). **

"Why are sitting in a pitch black room…with flashlights?"

"It's for dramatic effect!" Emmett exclaimed, shining his light on me. "Now, look at this blueprint I skillfully drew." With his flashlight in his mouth, he unrolled a sheet of blue construction paper that had a badly drawn picture of Forks in a black sharpie. I raised my eyes skeptically, but he was too busy staring intently at the paper.

"At 22 hundred hours-"

"Wait, when?"

He rolled his eyes. "10 o'clock. As I was saying, at that time we will be here," he said, pointing his finger at a red X just outside of the town. "There, we will wait for Santa. But, if by 23 hundred hours -11 o'clock- we haven't spotted him, then we shall then drive around the town until we spot him. After that, we'll keep following him until we see an opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?"

"To catch him, of course," he scoffed.

"You want to kidnap Santa Claus?" He nodded enthusiastically. I shrugged saying, "Okay then, it's your plan."

"Good. Now, gear up." **(Once again, I'll mention anyone that can tell me what TV show that's from)** He pulled a cord, filling the entire room with light. I turned around and resting against the wall were two black backpacks. I picked up the one that had 'Bella' written on it and inspected the contents.

Inside was an outfit, entirely black; pants, shirt, shoes, and there was even a ski mask. There was also a walkie talkie, another flashlight, and a GPS tracker. I didn't ask any questions, I only went into the backroom and changed. By the time I got out, Emmett was ready and had the car started.

"But, it's not noon. Why do we need to be dressed now?" I questioned. He looked at his watch confused, then sighed. He turned off the car and went up into the living room.

"Wanna play the playstation?"

I learned something very important while waiting until it was time to leave. An impatient Emmett is very annoying –even more annoying than a regular Emmett.

I was grateful when it turned 10 o'clock and it was time to leave. "Finally," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Bye, love. I'll see you when you get back."

"You're not coming?" He shook his head.

"No, it'll just be you and Emmett. Good luck." He kissed me once more before Emmett practically dragged me out the door.

With Emmett and his super fast driving, it didn't take long before we were at the designated spot. "Are you ready?" He asked dramatically.

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrugged.

We waited for was seemed like hours –but were actually just minutes- with me staring out the window, bored, and Emmett fidgeting in his seat. I swear he must have ADHD.

"Okay, it's obvious that we've missed Santa. I think we should start driving around the ton," he blurted suddenly.

"But, Emmett, it's only been, like 15 minutes," I said in confusing, looking at my watch.

He muttered something that I didn't hear, and started the car, driving at the actual speed limit.

We didn't talk much, just looked out the window. All of a sudden, I hear sniffling.

"Are you…crying?" I asked in disbelief. Emmett. Big, tough, strong, Emmett. Was crying.

"No…I can't cry. But if I could, I would be," he said quietly. Then he burst into sobs, but with no tears coming. "You were right! Santa isn't real!"

Not knowing what to do, I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Edward! Help! Emmett's crying and I don't know what to do," I hissed.

"Love, calm down. Just bring him back home, okay?" He replied.

"O…okay, but how is just bringing him home going to help?"

He chuckled. "Just trust me. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone, still confused. "Come one, Emmett, let's just go home."

"Okay," he sniffed. This time, he went his normal speed, and we arrived in minutes. When we stepped out of the car, we shared similar gasps.

Sitting in front of the house was a huge red sleigh with a mountain of presents in the back. I was at a loss for words, as was Emmett. Dragging our mouths on the ground, we walked in only to find some one dressed as Santa sitting on the couch.

"SANTAAAAAAAA!" Emmett exclaimed. He jumped onto his lap, and you could hear the person's gasp of pain. But they must've been a really good actor because they didn't fall out of character.

"Hello Emmett. Were you a good boy this year?" Emmett nodded excitedly then went on to describe how good he's been.

"Edward…what is this?"

"It's for Emmett. We decided that, since you obviously wouldn't be finding Santa while driving around, we'd hire someone to come act as Santa for him," Edward explained, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head briefly.

"So, who's in the costume?" I asked. He just shook his head, signaling that he would tell me later.

Later, after 'Santa' had left, we were all sitting in the living room, and Emmett wouldn't shut up about being visited by Santa Claus.

"Everyone else is going to be so jealous! This has been the best Christmas EVER!"

--

**Not sure how else to end it…Like I said at the top, I don't like this one. **

**RANDOM QUESTION- Who here has seen/read Ouran High School Host Club? Just let me know though review.**

**Now, SAD ANNOUCEMENT. I won't be working on Emmett and Bella for a while. –tear- I know, it's very sad, but I want to take a break from this and work on some other stories. But don't worry; I'm not giving up on it forever. If you want, you can check out some of my other stories while waiting for this to get updated. =D**


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Special Author's Note**

I said I would mention anyone who could tell me where those two lines were from in the last chapter.

SO…

"_Let's get down to business_." From Mulan that song, "I'll Make a Man Out of You"

People who got it correct- Bellarella, i pick emmett-my teddy bear, Foreverinmyheart17

"_Gear up_." From the TV show NCIS. Gibbs says it practically every episode.

People who got it correct- my best friend (figures since she's a fan as well)


End file.
